LA VIDA SECRETA DE TUS MASCOTAS 3
by Fanfic Corp. Animation
Summary: Tras una rivalidad entre los Leones y la CAPOL, Max fue despedido, pero regreso a la Familia Kuwani, pero Max fue acusado por asesinato y llevado a la carcel inocentemente, ahora el junto con nuevos amigos escaparian de la peor carcel del mundo
1. DATOS

NOMBRE:  
La vida secreta de las mascotas 3 (español)  
La vida secreta de las mascotas 3 (Latinoamérica) La vida secreta de los domésticos 3 (España)  
DIRECTORES: Chris Renaud, Dan Houser y Sam Houser  
MÚSICA: Alexandre Desplat y Sam Houser  
HISTORIA: Luis Cook, Bryan Linch, John Davis, Sam Houser, Samuel L. Jackson, Cris Renaud y Dan Houser  
PAIS: Estados Unidos, México y Japón  
AÑO: 2022  
ESTRENO: 8 de Julio de 2022 (Estados Unidos y Japón)  
el 15 de Julio de 2022 (México)  
GENERO: Animación, Infantil, Acción y Comedia  
CLASIFICACION: PG + 10  
DURACION: 165 Minutos  
IDIOMA: Ingles / Español  
PRODUCTORA: Illumination Entertainment y Sony Pictures Animation  
DISTRIBUIDORA: Columbia Pictures  
ESTUDIO: Sony  
PRESUPUESTO: $ 550,000,000

RECAUDACIÓN: $1,750,789 (31 diciembre 2022)[5 meses y 23 días]  
Reparto (inglés):  
Lorenzo Jerald Patterson (Mc. Ren) como Max Kuwani "MK"  
Calvin Cordozar Broadus Jr. (Snoop Dogg) como Ozzy Jones "Osimiosis Jones" "Indiana Jones "" Pastilla "  
O'Shea Jackson (Ice Cube) como Francisco Rios" Frankie Rivers "" Pancho "  
Andre Romelle Young (Dr. Dre) como Bebe Foca" Chester "/ Doc  
Eugene Benedic como Vito  
como Radar  
Jenny Slate como Gidget  
Eric Stonestreet Como Duque  
Luke Muhammed como Gusanito Muha  
Kevin Hart como Snowball  
Gary Alan Sinise como Rocco  
Brian como Peppi  
Daniel Craig como James Bond (007)  
como Ken Bosenberg  
Billy Joel como Ilay  
Joey Lawrence como Napoleón  
Jack Pearson como Napoleón Falso  
Mike Torreno como Napolincin  
Arthur Jordan como Napolex  
Steven Hammer como Napepsi  
Jack Wallace como Odin  
John McCain como Hades  
Harrison Houston como Poseidon  
George McKellen como Osiris  
Steven Cogan como Ozone  
Michael Beattie como Tatoo / Mark  
Jess Harnel como Abai  
Frank Welker como Dueño de los leones (Don Leone)  
como Mayordomo / Minero  
Briam Valdez como Ryan Joshua  
Franklin Rouseff como Dominic  
Samuel L. Jackson como Grunt  
Aston Kutcher como Decker  
Sammy Gorgon como Mike  
Fredd Mark como Morris  
Jess Harnell como Killer  
Robert Tinkler como Jock  
Frank Vicent como Salvatore Leone / Dueño de los leones  
Fiona Gallagher como Maria Leone  
Mark Sinclair Vincent (Vin Disel) como Aslan Leone  
Danny Mastrogiorgio como Lio Antonio Leone  
Johnny Depp como Claude "Speed" Leone  
Bobby Moynihan como Mel  
Lago Bell como Chloe,  
Chris Renaud como Norman  
Hank Azaria como el inspector Arthur Rosi

Reparto: (Español) Por Illumination Entertainment Doblajes, Moneterry, México:  
Director: Dan Houser  
Max Kuwani: Luis Cook  
Ozzy Jones: Alfonso Obregon  
Francisco Rios: Cesar Bono  
Bebe Foca "Chester":  
Doc: Hector Lama  
Radar: Humberto Velez  
Vito: Arturo Mercado  
Gidget: Mónica Huarte.  
Duque: Martín Campilongo  
Gusanito Muha: Pedro González  
Bola de nieve: Eugenio Derbez  
Rocco: Oscar flores  
Peppi: Luis Bajo  
Ozono: GermánFabregat  
Abai: Juan carlos oregon  
Tatuaje: José Antonio  
Ilay Roger Kuwani: Michael Cruz  
Napoleón: Gabriel Jimenes  
Napoleón Falso: Rodrigo Samuel  
Napolincin: Fernardo Luigi  
Napolex: Mateo Rodríguez  
Napepsi: Jordi Casanova  
Osiris: Marcos Hernández  
Odín: Juan Sandro Casanova  
Poseidón: Henry Fernández  
Hades: Luis Alberto Obregón  
James Bond (007): Carlos Segundo  
Ken Bosenberg: Marcoz Filo  
Don Leone: Francisco Gonsalez  
Mayordomo: Héctor Gonzales  
Minero: Guillermo Ruiz  
Ryan Joshua: Briam Valdez  
Domingo / Mark:  
Grunt: Gabriel Chaves  
Decker: Ricardo Tejedo  
Mike: Gabriel Golnzales  
Morris: Edgar Wald  
Asesino: Francisco Colmenero  
Salvatore Leone: Roberto Colmenares  
Maria Leone: Laura Torres  
Aslan Leone: Jaime Camil  
Lio Antonio Leone: Salvador Delgado  
Claudio "Velocidad" Leona: Roberto Salinas  
Arthur Rosi: Federico Romano

CURIOSIDADES

Cuando Ozone dice: "historia de la carcel de Blue Creek, esa carcel es la peor carcel del mundo, es como la prisión la Esperanza duplicado por 2 billones de veces", hiso referencia al centro penal la esperanza, o mas conocido como "Mariona "Que es una de las carceles más peligrosas del mundo ubicado en El Salvador.

Originalmente el trama hiba ser oscuro, pero Illumination Entertainment lo modifico, para no pasar la pelicula a suspenso, ya que el genero abitual de las películas de la vida secreta de las mascotas es de accion, comedia e infantil

Originalmente el trama de la pelicula, hiba ser para mayores de 13 años, sin embargo Illumination Entertainment, dijo que la tercera pelicula no sera para mayores de 13 años, y ni siquiera un tema oscuro o lenguajes soez, permitiremos el cambio de edad

Este es una posible última entrega de la saga, Illumination Entertainment no confirma si seria la última entrega

(Actualizado)  
Si, confirmar que es serio la última entrega, pero crear una película en donde se encuentran Frank, Max, Lincoln y Ozzy donde ven su gran relación dentro de sus películas

Esta pelicula da el fin a la gran relacion con otras peliculas como El trafico de las nueces, Lincoln la pelicula o Ozzy la pelicula

Al finales del año 2019, Illumination Entertainment, agregaria al rapero Snoop Dogg un reparto importante, en el 2020, fue elegido para crear un personaje con su propio nombre, pero tras el exito de Película sin título de Ozzy, Snoop Dogg volvería a hacer el papel de Ozzy Jones

ERRORES DE DOBLAJE:

Originalmente en el Diálogo CUANDO ronco El Alcaide, invoca un amenudo Max, Max sarcásticamente considera Que ronco this enamorado de el, Pero los dialogos were editados DEBIDO una cola Hacia mucha Referencia homosexuales, UN EJEMPLO de los dialogos editados es:  
"Ahora Que Quieres, quieres salir conmigo, pues dejame decirte que ya estoy casado "- Max, fue editado y dio el siguiente resultado:  
" Ahora que quieres, que te haré más favores, pues dejame decirte que estoy cansado "- Max y otros dialogos mas.  
Esto afecto a los primeros Doblajes en los idiomas inglés, español latino y japonés.


	2. DE QUE SE TRATA

En verano del 2019, Max, Ilay, Napoleon, Napoleon Falso y Napolincin, llegan del aeropuerto a traer a un nuevo integrante de la CAPOL, llamado Napolex, alias Nacoclex, proveniente de Bielorrusia junto con James Bond, y luego James, se encuentra con una rata de alcantarillas muerta, y James regaña a Napoleon, por cazarlos y no comerlos, luego al enterrar Napoleon, Ilay, y Max, se encuentra con algo negro y luego, explota el lugar y se revela que en la guarida de la CAPOL, hay reservas de petróleo  
Mas tarde, James informa eso, a Tom, mientras que llega el inspector Arthur Rosi, pensando que Max es el causante de esto, luego deciden habrir una fosa petrolera, y James ganaria demaciado dinero, para financiar a la agencia.  
Mientras que en Central Park, la Familia Leone, realizan trabajos de envios, y luego se dan cuenta que la CAPOL encontro fosas de petroleo, Salvatore decide comprar el lugar, o hacer tratos, mientras que la CAPOL, James le da el 50% de las ganancias de petroleo a sus mascotas, mientras que Ilay y los demas, se reunen para pedir surgerencias de nuevo equipo, mientras tanto, llega Salvatore pasando por Napolex, y luego es revelado, Salvatore intenta convencerlo, pero al final no lo logra y decide atacarlo pero falla ridiculamente, mientras tanto, mas tarde, el equipo de mineros llegan a instalar las tuberias para la fosa petrolera, mientras que el dueño de los leones empieza a endiviarse de la fosa, y decide hacerles un fraude, robando el petróleo de abajo, con otra fosa petrolera en una taberna, mientras que en la inauguración de la fosa petrolera en Queens, pero al intentar expulsar el petroleo, no salia nada, mientras que en el otro lado en la taberna, sale petroleo, porque la torre esta inclinada a 60 grados, mientras los trabajadores le dicen a James que investigaran porque no sale petroleo.  
Mientras que en la noche, en el apartamento de Kate, Max esta afuera junto con Gusanito a descubrir algo en el cielo, pero, Max encuentra con un globo bajo con el dibujo de Max chabeleado, y fue a buscarlo, mientras que Gusanito, ve el telescopio y descubre una cometa, Gusanito informa a su madre Gidget y mientras Max regreso, Gidget felicita a gusanito por el descubrimiento, y !ax girta, lurgo ve el globo que se fue y vuelve a gritar, luego le cae un periódico con la portada de "Fosa de la CAPOL, cerrada", y Max vuelve a gritar. Mientras en la mañana, el dueño de los Leone estan felices, porque la fosa de la CAPOL, callo, pero juran vengar a Max por enfrentarse contra Aslan, Owen un integrante se infliltra en los ductos y hay un problema en los ductos, llega Arthur Rosi y despide a Max de la CAPOL.  
Mas tarde en el apartamento, Max se encuentra preocupado por no estar en la CAPOL, Gidget lo aconseja que estando o no en la CAPOL, Ilay y sus hijos siempre seran su familia, pero Gusanito le da un anti-consejo, de que tiene una pandilla que tener, Max vuelve a la vida de las pandillas, mientras que el dueño de los Leones abandona a los Leones en la aldea de este y ellos vuelvena sus planes de pandillas, luego se dan cuenta que Max esta ahi, y planean a aniquilar a Max, luego, ellos forman una mafia, y roban la cancha de basketball perteniente a la Familia Kuwani, Snowball y Rocco intentanron defenderlo, pero ellos vieron al mismo leon quien mato a su padre, y deciden matarlo, pero Rocco lo impide porque terminarian igual y deciden uir, mientras tanto, Max ve que el barrio esta en buen estado, libre de pandillas enemigas pero, Snowball y Rocco le informan de una emboscada de Leones en la cancha, y Max decice reclamar la Cancha y luego, hiban a empezar una pelea, pero Salvatore le propone una apuesta, de una carrera de perroa presos contra los guardias, Max estaba al lado de los guardias y Sal de los presos, y si los presos ganan, la cancha le pertenecera a los leone y si los guardias ganan, los leones saldrian del barrio, luego en la carrera los presos ganan, por el corredor Flash, y los leones quedarian con la cancha, Max se va, pero aslan lo confude por Elliot, y luego se dieron cuenta que era el perro que lo hiban

A Aniquilar, mientras tanto Max reune a su pandilla para explicar lo sucedido y decide atacarlos, mientras que snowball y Rocco prometen matar a Aslan y vengarse de su padre, mientras que reclutan a Mark, un raton gris que es sicario profesional, Max no lo recomienda matarlos, pero el espíritu vengativo se Snowball y Rocco lo hacen hacelro, luego, Max llega como refuerzos a la cancha a reclamar, mientras los leones preparan una bomba, son sorprendidos por la familia Kuwani, ellos defienden, mientras la pelea se censura por Ilay, Napoleon, Napoleon Falso, Napolincin y Napolex llegando a Manhattan a volver a recontratar a ellos pero fuera de los ojos del inspector, pero ven que estan en una pelea y Napolincin logra ver un camion del control de animales, luego lamentablemente el sicario Mark fue herido, y a Max le cortaron el collar, luego, Snowball y Rocco se encargarian de ellos con armas de fuego, mientras que Max lleva a Mark lejos de la pelea, luego, Mark muere y descubre que el no era sicario, era policia, y Max lo decide enterrar, pero aparece Napolincin y le avisa que viene el camion de control animal. Pero se escabulle rapido, porque el control animal llego, y con una sirena de policia, Max se esconde en una casa abandonada, y todos los agentes apuntan la casa y localizan a Max, luego sale todo lo del video musical de Check you self de Ice Cube, version animal, pero Max lo corta mientras rapeaba, luego, aparece en el jusgado de la perrera, y el juez lo sentencia 30 años de perro en la carcel, luego Max pide un derecho a una llamada y llama a Ilay, donde le explica todo lo sucedido y que le explique a los demas y que lo ayude a sacar de la carcel.  
Mientras tanto, Snowball y Rocco no encuentran que decir de Max que se fue a la carcel a Gidget y Gusanito, le dicen a Duke, Duke no les cree, pero llegan Ilay y sus hijos y le dicen los mismo, luego a Gidget, Gusanito y todos los demas amigos y colegas de Max son informados que Max esta preso, Inocentemente. Mientras los Leone, invadieron la parte noreste del barrio Aldea del Este y preparan para aniquilar a la Familia Kuwani, Salvatore decide revolucionarse de su dueño, ya que se da cuenta que los olvido, ellos planearan mantener solos como una pandilla.  
mientras en la carcel llamada Blue Creek, Max lo llevan a la celda 9-3, y lo nombran, 189, dentro de la celda conoce a Ozzy, Frank, Chester y Doc presos por actividades ilicitas, Ozzy lo confunde por Eliott, pero explica que es su sobrino, Ozzy le informa a Max que Eliott murió al llegar a Miami, mientras que los demas presos le dan la bienvenida a la carcel y Max intenta salir, pero Ozzy lo impide porque fuera al agujero o la ultima opcion, el cuarto oscuro, luego le explican de esa silla y del agujero y ellos le explican que estan presos por segunda vez, luego el director de la carcel, Ryan revisa a los recien ingresados y luego ordena a Grunt (Gobernante de la carcel perruno), a traer a Max, luego liberan a Max y lo lleva a Ryan y Ryan, le inyecta una sustancia que a Max le podia parar en 2 patas, mientras tanto, toda la familia Kuwani se reunieron, de la liberación de Max, y el subjefe Peppi ordeno dividir la pandilla, unos quedarian cuidar el barrio por la amenaza de los Leones, y los demas fueran a salvar a Max, y fueron Ilay, Napoleon, Napoleon falso, Napolincin, Napolex, Napepsi, Inspector Rosi, Gidget y Duke, los demas quedaron cuidando el barrio liderado por Snowball, Rocco y Peppi, mientras que en camino, ellos no sabian cual perrera estaria, luego fueron a la sede de la CAPOL, para descubrir donde esta.  
luego anochecio, mientras Max intenta dormir, pero no puede, mientras tanto los demas estan en la sede de la CAPOL, y ellos buscan la carcel donde esta Max, Napoleon recuerda el nombre llamado "Blue Creek" y lo buscan y no logran encontrarlo, despues de dos horas, no lograron encontrar resultados, luego Napoleon grita y aparece Ozone en la ventana y el les explica que conoce Blue Creek, estuvo 49 años de gato, preso y cuenta brevemente que esos 49 años, no era para nada bueno, Y por eso esta destruido y maltratado, luego cuenta que al ser libre intento ser adoptado por una familia, pero Snowball lo relcuto para todos los sucesos de la primera pelicula. Luego todos estan decididos ir a Los Angeles, Napoleon llama a James y Ken para que los lleve a Los Angeles, a rescatar a Max.

Mientras tanto en la mañana, todos se levantan y van a empezar a trabajar, los nuevos amigos de Max explican las reglas, y Max logra trabajar bien, pero 2 horas antes del almuerzo, se cansa y ocurre un error, en donde los dias sin accidentes eran 364 y con ese fueran un año, y reinicia desde 0, todos enojadps intentaron aniquilar a Max, pero Ozzy, Frankie, Chester y Doc lo defienden, y sale el jefe de fabrica Decker, donde los llueva con el alcalde, luego castiga a Max, en el agujero, luego excavan con supervivencia y despues vuelven a tapar el agujero, mientras que al atardecer, Max llega a la celda cansado y con hambre y perdio la comida del día, porque solo una vez al dia sirven comida, Max llega a la celda y Ozzy, Frankie, Chester y Doc (aunque Doc no habla, es callado) les cuentan cada uno sus sucesos cuando llegaron a la carcel, luego al final les cuenta como lograron escapar y Max se le ocurre una idea de escape, pero Frankie se niega porque lo intento 18 veces y no logro, luego sacan a Max porque el alcalde lo quiere ver.  
mientras tanto, James y los demas partieron hasta el aeropuerto de John Kennedy, y fueran en un avion privado, mientras que en el avion privado, Ozono cuenta que intento salir mas de 9 mil veces hasta que se rindio, pero conoce todos los planos de la carcel, luego logran dibujarlo y planean el escape de Max.  
Mientras que en el barrio, Los Leones se reencuentran con los Kuwanis y empieza una pelea, mientras tanto, Max esta con el alcalde y el alcalde le interroga a Max, ya que estaba en pandillas anteriormente, luego Max explica que fue obligado a ser un lider de una pandilla, mientras el logro pacificar con otra pandilla, mientras que años después trabajo para la CAPOL a derrotar a la Verwofene, mientras que el np recuerda que hacia en el año 2014 y 2015.  
Despues de eso, el Alcalde trae a guardas donde amenzan a Max de muerte si no responde la ubicacion de la pandilla y Max quiso decir "Aldea del este", pero el miente en el Parque Central de Nueva York, luego lo regresan a su celda y los demas le preguntan lo sucedido, luego Ozzy acepta escapar, Chester y Frankie no aceptan, pero al final lo hicieron democraticamente y quedaron un empate de 2 a 2, pero Doc logro desempatar decidiendo escapar, luego Max planea una forma de escapar.  
Mientras tanto, en el barrio aldea del este, Snowball y Rocco estan perdiendo refuerzos por los leones, luego Snowball decide reclutar a los integrantes que estan en Los Angeles, mientras que Peppi es secuestrado en un callejon los Leones amenzan para que diga donde esta Max, y Peppi no quiso responder y al final respondio que esta preso, y luego ellos lo dejan y Peppi junto con otros atacan a los Leones, mientras que Snowball y Rocco descubren lo que esta pasando y los leones se alejan de ellos, mientras tanto, Snowball y Rocco les avisan que traerán refuerzos desde Los Angeles.  
mientras tanto, en la carcel en el almuerzo, Max y los demas estan en el patio de la carcel se escapan, pero Ozzy se reencuentra con Vito y el intenta matarlo, por traicionarlo, luego todos escapan y buscan la salida de la carcel, a travez del portón, donde un camion sale a entregar, mientra que es tripulado por Dominic un socio de Ryan, escaparon hasta que los guardias lo atrapan, luego aparece el alcalde y se sorprende porque hay dos corredores Max y Ozzy, Ozzy se niega la oferta directamente y obliga a Max hacer lo mismo, luego el alcalde los castiga en la lavadora, mientras tanto, llegan los amigos de Max al aeropuerto y James los lleva a una casa que tenia James, luego de llegar, todos buscan un mapa de Los Angeles, para que Ozone localize donde esta la carcel y Ozone no recuerda la ubicación, luego despues, Napoleon le da el informa y James intentara buscar informacion de la carcel, En la Deep Web. Mientras tanto, en la noche, Max se ocurrio un nuevo plan y junto con sus amigos planean escparse, utilizando la mercancia de las cajas, pero son interumpidos por los guardias llevan a Max hasta el alcalde, luego en la oficinz el alcalde pacificamente quiere que Max corra para el, en una carrera que lo realizaran en 2 dias, si Max pierde en la carrera, lo dejara libre, Max le pide que lo piese, pero el solo le da hasta el almuerzo de mañana, mientras que en el la cancha de basketball, en la hora libre, Max informa eso a sus amigos, y Ozzy le surgiere negarlo, y le cuenta lo sucedido con el, luego, Max decide ir al baño, y en baño, aparece Vito el mismo quien ataco a Ozzy, y el decide contratar a Max, para que corra para los presos, pero Max se niega porque tiene otra decicion de alguien, y luego Vito se canzp porque le paso lo mismo a Ozzy, luego, lo obliga a que corirera por el, luego Max se recuerda de donde salio la apuesta de Salvatore y se preocupa por su barrio.

Mientras tanto, James logra localizarlo y queda entre las acercanias de la ciudad de Lancaster en Barstow-Bakersfield Hwy, luego James le informa a Ilay e Ilay les informa a todos, luego todos deciden ir, pero James los detiene, porque el y Ken los llevara hasta alla, pero primerp debe preparar el equipo de supervivencia y de defensa para ir alla.  
Mientras tanto Max informa que Vito obligo a correr y Ozzy piensa matarlo, pero los demas lo impiden y luego Max esta preocupado porque queria correr por el alcalde y perder, para ser libre, pero luego, Max se ocurre ir a decirlo e informar lo que hiso vito, mientras tanto en la oficina haci lo hiso y Max correra por el alcalde y el alcalde solo le conseja de engañar a Vito, Max le avisa a los demas lo que el alcalde le dijo, y los demas le dicen lo que pasaria si Max engañaria a uno de los dos, y luego Max se preocupa por su descicion y luego, Ozzy le aconseja lo que el hiso que no lo debe hacerlo y que mejor debe escapar, luego Max acepta el plan de escape y planean el plan de escape.  
mientras tanto, en la atardecer todos empiezan a partir hasta Blue Creek, donde iran a Salvar a Max, luego cada uno se ven preocupado de como estaria Max y muchos lo extrañarian.  
Mientras tanto, en la noche, Max y sus amigos logran subir al tejado y conectan una cuerda hasta otro edificio fuera de la carcel, para hacer tiroleza, pero lo logran y en la mitad de la trayectoria se quedaron atrapados, luego en la mañana lo bajan,  
mientras tanto, en el barrio, los refuerzos de Los Angeles llegaron, para defender a los Leones y se preparan para atacarlos, tambien planearon llamar la atencion al control animal y ya estaban listos y empiezan el ataque, hasta que llego un momento donde la CAPOL de Italia llega a ayudarlos, luego Tom logra detenerlos, y se reuniria junto con James. mientras que en la noche en la carcel, Estan Max y sus amigos con ventosas de destapadores en el techo de la cocina, pero los guardias estuvieron tomando soda toda la noche, Grunt ve y regaña, por gastar su bono navideño en sodas, y caen Max y sus amigos y regresan a la celda.  
Mientras tanto, James llega a las acercanias y ordena a la CAPOL, Espiar, el lugar, si no hay humanos, luego todos rodearon la prision y descubrieron que hay aniamles y humanos. Mientras tanto, en la celda, Max estaba apunto de rendirse porque todos sus planes de huida no resultaban bien, al final Ozzy dejo que Frankie planeara el plan de escape, pero era demaciado tarde, porque la carrera iniciaria, Max preocupado no sabe que hacer, cuando los guardias lo llevan al coliseo.  
Mientras tanto, todos los de la CAPOL, preparan una entrada a la carcel, y James descubre, que el director hace maltrato animal, deciden entrar y atacarlos.  
mientras que a su vez, la carrera, y Max sale pero aun sin quien elegir para quien correra, antes de salir del Coliseo, Ozzy le cuenta lo que paso y le dice que haran lo mismo, Max acepto, mientras tanto, los representantes apuestan por cada uno de sus competidores, pero no apuestan por la libertad, luego empieza la carrera entre Max contra Jock Por donde Jock estaba a la delantera ganando, y Max estaba muy detras de el, todos los presos creian que no ganaria, y los guardias burlandose de el, luego, en una curva, cerca de la meta, las luces del coliseo se apagaron y luego volvieron a encender y Max no esta mientras, que Max salia de los vestidores, Vito y sus secuases lo tienen rodeado y obligan volver a correr, luego aparecen Ozzy, Frankie, Chester y Doc y defienden a Max y Ozzy y Vito se enfrentan una pelea, mientras que la CAPOL, entran y atacan a los guardias de la carcel, mientras que Ryan y Dominic (Domingo), escaparian en la camioneta, mientras que James y Ken los tienen atrapados, mientras los demas arrestan a barios guardias, mientras que Max junto con la pelea entre Vito y Ozzy, llegan la policia y los detienen a Max y los demas y el alcalde Grunt, lleva un arma, para aniquilar a Max, mientras que aparecen la CAPOL, junto con Max y sus amigos pelean contra la policia y los guardias, en todo eso, Vito decide unirse a los demas y luego, todos los presos, también se involucran, uniendose y rodeando a la policia y Grunt, y luego todos se rinden, y Grunt dice que las pandillas siempre ganan, pero Napoleon corrige eso y demuestra la inocencia de Max, luego aparece de la nada Tom y Paul teniendo atrapado los Leones, quienes son los verdaderos asesinos, luego, Ryan, Domingo y otros humanos directores de la carcel, son arrestados y llevados a la carcel, mientras que los animales tambien, a un centro de rehabilitación, Mientras que Max se reencientra con sus amigos y Familia, y luego da una leccion que ellos no son una pandilla, es un grupo de vigilancia, y ellos ayudan a que los verdaderos malvados vallan a la carcel.

Y luego sale un corto y luego termina la historia de Max.


	3. PELÍCULA

Empieza con el futuro logo de Columbia Pictures del 2022, luego los futuros logos de Illumination Entertainment y Sony Pictures Animation del 2022.  
Luego se pone oscuro,  
Y comienza la cancion sin mí de Eminem en la parte donde dice "Guees who is back" mientras Salgan los hombres de los estudios:  
"Columbia Pictures, Illumination Entertainment y Sony Pictures Animation Presentan"  
Adivina quien ha vuelto - Max (Adivina quién está de vuelta)  
Vuelto de nuevo - Max (de nuevo)  
Max esta de vuelta - Max (La espalda de Shady)  
Y sus amigos - Max (díselo a un amigo)  
Adivina quien ha vuelto - Max (adivina quién está de vuelta)  
Adivina quien ha vuelto - Max (adivina quién está de vuelta)  
Adivina quien ha vuelto - Max (adivina quién está de vuelta)  
Adivina quien ha vuelto - Max (¿adivina  
quién ha vuelto ?) Adivina quien ha vuelto - Max (adivina quién está de vuelta)  
Adivina quien ha vuelto - Max (adivina quién está de vuelta)  
Adivina quien ha vuelto - Max (adivina quién está de vuelta)  
No lo adivinas? - Max (¿Adivina quién ha vuelto?)  
Luego, corta la música y sale un efecto de sonido y vende el título:  
La vida secreta de las mascotas 3.  
Luego, al salir del título, sigue la música de Sin mí de Eminem y se ve una Vista parónica de Nueva York en 2019, mientras abajo, 30 de agosto del 2019.  
(He creado un monstruo, porque nadie quiere ver a Marshall más.  
Quieren Shady, soy hígado picado.  
Bueno, si quieres Shady, entonces Esto es lo que yo'

Un poco de vodka que acelerará mi corazón más rápido  
Luego un disparo cuando  
el médico me sorprenda en el hospital Cuando no estoy cooperando  
Cuando estoy meciendo la mesa mientras él está operando "Hey"  
Esperó tanto tiempo para dejar de debatir  
porque Estoy de vuelta, estoy en el trapo y ovulando  
. Sé que tienes un trabajo, Sra. Cheney.  
Pero el problema del corazón de tu esposo se está complicando.  
Por lo tanto, la FCC no me deja o me permite ser yo, así que déjame ver.  
Trataron de apágame en MTV,  
pero se siente tan vacío sin mí ...)  
El volumen de mi cuenta hasta que quedé silecado, luego se graba en un cuarto grande oscuro y una comuerta de dos puertas, todo oscuro, pero también se abren y esta James y sus mascotas , Napoleón, Napoleón Falso, Napolíneo, Napoleón,Napolex y Napepsi  
Ah, nada tan intoxicante como el pasillo de la guarida en la mañana - James y luego James huele algo  
Um, la guarida nunca huele tan mal - James luego James va a oler su axila derecha rapidamente y al dejar de oler habla  
Ah, lima limon - James  
Ese olor debe ser el sotano - James luego  
, James baja al sotano y ve una rata muerta  
Ahhh - James del mal olor, luego se tapa el naris con un pañuelo  
Otra rata de las cloacas, Napoleón, cuantas veces tengo que decirte que si cazas un raton, debes comertelo! - James  
Mientras que en el pasillo Napoleón  
Jajaja, otra vez no te comistes que raton sobrino? - Max  
Ya me he hiba a comer solo esperaba la cena - Napoleón  
Bienvenidos a Amigalandia, digo, a la guarida de la CAPOL - Max  
Gracias tio, mi nombre es Napolex - Napolex  
¿Ahhh ?, ¿Napo ... crush? - Max  
No, Napolex! - Napoleon  
Ah, bienvenidos sobrino - Max  
Si, bienvenidos Nacoclex - Napoleon  
Gracias, Nalgoleon - Napolex  
Bienvenidos aaaaaaahhhh - Max  
Napepsi! - Napepsi  
Bienvenidos, Napepsi - Ilay  
si, bienvenidos Nacoclex - Napoleon falso  
gracias, Napompis - Napepsi - luego  
venta James  
Napoleon otra vez te dejé una noche, perderás, te voy a enterar, mientras desinfecto el lugar. - James haciendo referencia a la peste negra.  
Luego, en el sotano final no hay pisos solo hay tierra, hay que hacer todo un cementerio  
Estamos todos reunidos aquí, para lamentar la muerte de mi almuerzo, que he hecharse a perder - Napoleón  
Oigan, porque no me ayuda un cavar - Ilay  
Esta bien, te ayudare a cavar hermano - Max  
luego Max empieza a sacar tierra, pero tengo que hacer este otro agujero  
Max, estas haciendo otro agujero -  
¿Qué hago ? - Max y luego ve abajo agua  
negra Uuuu, que desagradable! - Max y luego empieza a temblar  
Aaaaa, va a explotaaaaar! - Napoleón  
Y luego, está el suelo y la venta liquido negro, y luego destruye la primera planta.

Mientras que en la segunda planta James esta con traje especiales para la radiación, y luego intenta abir una fuente de sustancia quimica que servira para municiones de recarga de un arma.  
Diablos, la proxima vez debo contratar a un científico para que haga estas cosas - James se hacerca a la fuente, abre la valvula y no sale nada  
Que?, porque no sale nada - James  
Y habre en total la valvula  
Maldicion, esta cosa no esta... - James fue interumpido por que salio golpeando su cara, el petróleo del sotano y que destuyo la segunda planta, luego el petroleo destrulle el tejado y ahi se queda haciendo como una fuente.  
Mientraz en el parque central de Nueva York, en el zoologico estan la famikia leone en una reunion.  
Y antes de terminar señores un ausnto de maxima importancia, tengo que hacer llegar el proyecto de ingresos a Peter Porter Pasadena, y es totalmente y absolutamente necesario que llege el día de mañana - Salvatore mientras en lo ultimo se le acerco la camara a su rostro.  
Luego pasa a cada uno de los mafiosos a enviarlo  
Importe a pasadena - Aslan  
pasadena pronto - Claudio  
Proceso de pasadena pronto - Lio  
Luego se lo dan a Maria y llega al cuarto de envios  
Becke, Sal esta presionado para enviar este paquete a pasadena - Maria  
presto - Becke  
ponlo - Maria  
Luego se retira, mientras tanto en la guarida de la CAPOL  
Max, Duke, Ilay, Napoleon, Napoleon Falso, Napolincin, Napolex y Napepsi ven arriba  
Ag, Dios mio, cuanta destruccion - Max  
Esa cosa llego hasta el tejado - Duke  
Luego, entra Arthur Rosi a la guarida  
Aaa, Inspector Rosi, eh como esta? - Max nervioso  
Bueno, cuando escuche la palabra CAPOL y la palabra estallo, pense de inmediato en la palabra MAX! - Arthur y cuando dijo max, la camara se le acerco rapido a su rostro  
Hehehe... - Max nervioso  
Felicidades chicos, al excavar liberaron reservas de pretroleo, este es la guarida de la CAPOL mas rica Nueva York - James  
luego, Max, Duke, Ilay, Napoleon, Napoleon Falso, Napolincin, Napolex y Napepsi quedan sorprendidos.  
Ilay mire, un nuevo raton y esta fresco - Napoleon teniendo a la misma rata que hiban a enterar y luego se lo come  
No, creo que ese raton estaba fresco - Napolex  
Y luego Napoleon se queda paralizado por escuchar eso.  
Mientras tanto en la Familia Leone.  
Orible CAPOL, oriblemente Rica, Sociedad petrolera no lo crativa! - Salvatore leendo el periódico  
Ja, el petroleo no es para un monton de dinerales de blando corazon -Salvatore mientras Lio esta corriendo en una caminadora para dos, y se cansa  
Señor, ya hiso, ejercicio, el dia de hoy?, - Lio  
No, agamos, otros 10 kilometros - Salvatore  
Oooaaaaiii - Lio y empieza a correr  
mientras que Sal, se va a tomar agua, mientras que en una reunion, los Leones, Salvatore, Maria, Aslan, Lio bañado y Claudio  
Muy bien, todos, una compañia inutil llamado, la CAPOL, ha descubierto reservas de petróleo, y necesito ese petroleo, para que la economía de esta familia se mantenga, si tenemos que ganar territorios, tendremos que conseguir dinero, para comprar las armas que uso la Verwofene - Salvatore y muestra unas fotos de 3 personas de la Verwofene usando un arma en la espalda.  
Ah, y como piensa hacerlo? - Lio  
Le dare el periódico a nuestro dueño, y se dara cuenta y como es endivioso, podra hacer algo para obtener el dinero negro - Salvatore  
Cariño, estas haciendo algo que invocaras al diablo... - Maria es interrumpida por Salvatore  
estoy hablando del petroleo! - Salvatroe  
Aslan, ve a entregar el periódico a nuestro dueño - Salvatore  
pero, pareceremos perros - Aslan  
Me vale un pepino, ahora anda! - Salvatore  
Esta bien, pero quiero el 20% de las ganancias - Aslan y luego se va a darle a su dueño  
Que?, 20%?, es mucho, - Salvatore  
Sal, cada uno tendremos 20% - Lio  
A, si, si, digamos - Salvatore  
Luego, Aslan no encuentra que hacer con el periódico  
Diablos, ahora donde lo dejo, no puedo presentarme como un perro - Aslan  
Luego, Aslan ve el escritorio  
Ya se, lo dejare cerca de la ventana - Aslan, Aslan deja el periodico en la ventana y se va, segundos despues, llega el dueño  
Mientras tanto en la CAPOL

Malditos repartidores de periodicos ahora lanzan los diarios por mi ventana - Dueño  
Me desuscribire de esa repartidora de periódicos - dueño, luego lee  
orrible CAPOL, oriblemente Rica, Que?, no puede ser posible, esto debe ser una broma! - Dueño y luego continua leendo por 5 segundos mas  
Esto, es estupido, como es posble, me estan quitando mi dinero!, a menos, que le de una oferta maligna para poder, convencerlo, jajajajajajajajaja! - Dueño  
Mientras tanto, en la CAPOL  
Chicos, como recompensa al haber descubierto la fosa petrolera, les dare el 20% de las ganancias totales - James  
Luego James se va y Napoleon habla  
Si, somos, ricos, somos ricos, somos ricos - Napoleon feliz  
Napoleon, solo es el 20%, y el resto se quedara el - Napoleon falso  
No, pero es lo mismo, es mucho dinero para un perro, o un gato - Ilay  
Ilay, cuanto vale un barril de petroleo - Napolex  
Si no me equivoco, entre 2 mil dolares - Ilay  
Si, somos ricos, somos ricos, somos ricos, somos ricos - Todos los Napoleones  
Jajajajajajaja - Max, Duke e Ilay  
Hermano, que gastaremos nuestra parte? - Ilay  
en... - Napoleon mientras fue interumpido por Ilay  
No, esas cosas no, asi que, no tienes oportunidad hijo - Ilay  
Ya se en comida - Duke  
Si, en comida - Napoleon  
No, lo se pareceremos glotones - Max  
No, lo se, pero tiene que ser una cosa, que todos necesitamos - Ilay  
pero, padre, no necesitamos las mismas cosas - Napepsi  
Si, por ejemplo ese oso, necesita comida y ustedes no se que, y nosotros lo de nosotros - Napolex  
Tienes razon, hijo - Ilay  
Que tal, gastaremos todo en surgerencias que necesitamos entre nosotros, asi, no eligiremos una cosa - Max  
Buena idea Max - Duke  
De acuerdo, todos vallan hacer una fila a las 2 en mi oficina y me daran sus surgerencias de mejoras para la CAPOL - Max  
Y porque a las 2? - Napoleon  
Tengo una reunion con Rosi, ahora vuelvo - Max  
Luego se ve un cigarro puro y Arthur lo enciende y se lo fuma, mientras Max esta con el periodico  
Señor, estamos en primera plan - Max  
Luego lo presenta y en las letras ingles dice "Awful CAPOL. Awful Rich!" (Traducido al español: Orrible CAPOL, Oriblemente Rica", Max tapo la palabra "Awful" con su mano en el periodico y Arthur lo lee  
CAPOL, Oriblemente Rica - Arthur  
Am, que dice debajo de su pata? - Arthur  
Am, es un artículo distinto - Max inclinando el periódico  
Un articulo distino? - Arthur  
si - Max  
Y el encabezado? - Arthur  
Si, y volviendo a nuestra conversación, tengo algunas ideas de como emplear el dinero - Max  
podriamos darles vacaciones a los agentes y los pagamos - Arthur  
Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja - Arthur y Max riendose  
Jajaja, bueno, en serio ya, creo que todos los agentes de la CAPOL, tienen algunas surgerencias - Max  
Luego, aparece Duke primero dando sus surgerencias y estan en el otro lado de la oficina Arthur, y Max esta anotando todo lo que surgiere  
Quiero que nos den 3 platos completos de comida, incluyendo la merienda de las 10, y el cafe de la tarde y un televisor nuevo y una camillas con masaje automatico - Duke  
Luego Max sella lo pedido dicendo "Aproved" (Aprovado en español)  
Luego sale Ilay  
Quiero que haiga nuevas armas modernas y municiones suficientes para 80 misiones - Ilay  
Luego Max sella lo pedido  
Luego sale Napoleon  
Quiero ratones y cucarachas para cazar - Napoleon  
luego sale el sello  
luego, aparece Napoleon Falso  
Quiero, todo tipo de armas y comida falsa, y una iglesia evangelica cerca de este lugar - Napoleon  
Luego sale el sello  
luego aparece Napolincin  
Abababababababababababababa bababababa babababababababa bababababababa - Napolincin con voz de zombie  
Luego sale el sello y en la descripción dice "Abababababababababababababa bababababababa bababababababa babababababababa"  
Luego aparece Napolex  
Quiero, una telvisora Sony con Netflix y Wifi incluido - Napolex  
Luego aparece el sello  
Luego sale Napepsi  
Quiero, Mas máquinas de soda de la marca Pepsi - Napepsi  
Luego aparece el sello  
luego Max escribe su pedido  
A ver, que es lo que voy a pedir, mmm, ya se - Max  
Vehículos Mercedes-Benz - Max  
Luego sale el sello

Luego Max esta ordenando los papeles, para guardarlos en su maleta, cuando el timbre toca y sale una voz  
Señor soy secretario, aqui esta su ultimo empelado - Lio pasando por un supuesto secretario  
Que extraño, yo no tengo secretario? - Max  
Ni sonido? - Max  
Que, pase - Max  
Luego entra Salvatore disfrazado de Arthur Rosi  
Muy bien, lider de la CAPOL, hehehe, bueno, tengo una surgerencia buena, seriamos todos los de la CAPOL felices si, le daria todo su poso petrolero al consorcio energético - Salvatore  
Mmm. Se puede decir quien eres usted? - Max  
Soy Arthur Rosi - Salvatore  
Muy bien, si eres Arthur, dime cual mi nombre - Max  
Luego Salvatore nervioso, pero luego ve una placa donde dice el nombre y Max rapido se lo da la vuelta  
Sin trampa - Max  
aaaah, aaaah, aaaah, tu nombre es, ah, al diablo con esto, bueno, esta bien, Soy Salvatore di Leone, soy el lider de una familia que tenemos poderes importantes en la energía eléctrica en el Central Park - Salvatore  
Bueno, sr. Salvatore, fue ingenuo pensar que confundiria al octogenario mas probinente de Manhattan por un Inspector de la CAPOL - Max  
Quiero ese poso, mi dueño tiene un monopolio que mantener, tiene la compañia electrica y un sistema de aguas y ademas del hotel mas grande que el de Trump - Salvatore  
su, hotel es inmundo y su monopolio una verguenza, el poso de la CAPOL, No se vende!, y menos a un leon de negro corazon como usted! - Max  
Entiendo entonces tendre que atacarlo! - Salvatore  
Luego, Sal trata de arunarlo pero no le hace nada, solo mue las manos y Max esta normal  
Tengo que tener ese petroelo - Salvatore luego se canza  
Lio, Lio, ayudenme, a sostener a esta, bestia! - Salvatore cansado  
Luego entra Lio  
Perdon, pero solo encontre esto - Lio con una grapadora y luego lanza grapas a Max  
toma, esto, esto y esto - Lio  
Luego al ver las grapas en el escritorio mas responde  
No las desperdicie - Max  
Luego los dos dejancde atacarlos y retroceden y se van  
Luego cambia la imagen directamente en James  
Sr. James, su fosa petrolera estara en funcion en día de mañana, solo colocamos la torre y varios tubos - Minero  
esta bien, gracias - James  
Luego, James sale de la CAPOL, y ve a un monton de mineros trabajando, la camara esta arriba, porque lo estan grabando en unos binoculares del dueño de los leones, luego graban al dueño  
Que?, maldicion, ya inciaron con la construccion - dueño  
No, tendre otra opción, que, aniquilarlos con mis leones, jajajajajajajajaja! - dueño  
Señor, no puede hacer eso, despues, vendra la policia y usted lo arrestara - mayordomo  
Aaah, tienes razon, y perdere toda esta fortuna, esperen, tengo suficiente presupuesto, para hacer algo que obtenga ese petroleo, jajajajajajajajajajaja... - Dueño es interumpido porque se trago una mosca, luego toce por 5 segundos, y después lo escpue  
Ya veo, porque mi madre me dijo que me cerrara la boca, mayordomo, contacteme con el capataz! - Salvatore  
Luego cambia la imagen directamente en la tarde en la CAPOL, mientras en unos binoculares, el dueño los espia.  
eso, es, sigan con sus ires y venides - Salvatore  
Luego, en los binoculares mientras Salvatore habla, muebe los binoculares a su fosa petrolera que esta construllendo al otro lado de la CAPOL  
Todo terminara cuando mi planta empieze a dar frutos - Salvatore  
Luego, dejan de grabar en los binoculares y graban a Salvatore y a Lio y salvatore se quita los binoculares  
Señor, eh, eh, lo que voy a decir, va contra todos mis instintos, pero quisiera que lo pensara, no se trata de una compañia rival, es una sede de agentes que los ayudaron durante años, la gente no lo tolerara - Lio  
Patrañas - Salvatore y se pone los binoculares  
Sera como quitar un dulce a un niño - Salvatore  
Luego, ve a un bebe con una paleta  
aq, mire un candidato - Salvatore luego deja los binoculares  
Vamos para ayaaaa - Salvatore  
Luego se queda unos segundos Lio y luego habla  
No, lo se pero siento que algo malo podra pasar, bueno, tendre que seguir sus ordenes - Lio luego Lio se va  
Luego, cambia la imagen directamente y dice abajo "al dia siguiente"

Y se ve el tejado de la CAPOL, la torre de petroleos y muchos tubos, mientras la camara va abajo por la entrada de la sede  
El dia de hoy marca una nueva era en la CAPOL - James, mientras estan junto con Max y su familia y Arthur, y muchas personas de Queens  
En la que los petrodolares, alimentaran, nuestas mas locas fantasias de la agencia, esta bien, ahora para activar nuestra bomba de petroleo por primera vez, el lider canino de la CAPOL, Max Kuwani - James  
En las gradas  
Max, tienes que ir arriba - Duke  
Esta bien, esta bien, deseenme suerte - Max  
Cruzare los dedos - Napoleon  
Luego, Max sube a la tarima  
Eso, es buen, perro, ahora todos, contemplen la inauguración de la fosa petrolera de la CAPOL! - James  
Luego, con una placa, Max lo acciona y al momento, todos ven atentos a la fosa, y el suelo empieza a temblar, pero solsmente lanza una gota de petroleo y cae en la tierra cerca de Max  
Ay mamá - Max  
Que? - James  
Luego sale el minero de la sede  
No, hay presion, alguien esta invadiendo nuestro poso - minero  
Ay, caramba - Napoleon  
Mientras tanto, se graba bajo de la tierra el tubo se la CAPOL, que no llega al petroleo, pero en el lado derecho, hay otro pero inclinado y se va rapido y llega a la torre de petroleo de Salvatore, donde esta inclinado por 45 grados, y luego dice "compañia perforadora inclinada leones", mientras esta terminando la construcción  
Ah, pronto ese enorme aparato, podra surgir su presioso liquido - dueño  
Casi sensual, verdad mayordomo? - dueño mientras que el mayordomo esta enojado  
Ña - mayordomo  
luego, empieza a temblar y ellos dos se sorpenden, y luego la torre de petroleos lanza petroleo, y todos gritan, petroleo, petroleo!, y el dueño dice  
Za! - dueño  
mientras se graba a la toree lanzando petroleo y luego se funde la imagen por la torre sin funcionar de la CAPOL  
Encontraron el error? - James  
Hemos estudiado todo, y no lo encontramos, la unica hipotesis es de que alguien mas esta usando el petroleo - minero  
Entiendo - James  
luego, James sube al mirador y luego ve a los lados  
Que, extraño, no hay nada por este... - James es interumpido porque vio la nueva fosa petrolera inclinada  
Malditos leones - James  
Luego, el minero ve quien esta robando  
Aaa, ellos son los responsables de esto - minero  
Mientras que el minero y James hablan, atras esta max en la puertilla y escucha lo que estan hablando.  
Si, ellos estan robando el petroleo que nosotros ya habiamos descubierto - James  
Sr. No, podemos quitar el petroleo de ellos, es Don Leone, uno de los multimillonarios de Nueva York, no tenemos recursos legales contra Don Leone - minero  
Ah, tienes razon, duemanlo todo - James desepcionado  
Hasta su edificio? - Minero  
no, no, no, eso no, es mi edificio, dije que solo demuelan las tuberias y esta estupida torre, esta haciendo sombra - James  
Luego, todos los integrantes de la CAPOL, estan reunidos en la oficina de Max  
Temo, que no tenemos recurso legal contra la familia leone y su perforadora inclinada, el petróleo es del que lo saca primero - Max  
Pero, todas las cosas que pediamos, todavia las tenemos? - Napoleon  
Luego Max da un suspiro y responde  
Supongo que no - Max  
Luego todos hablan entre todos hacerca de eso y solo escucha Napoleon  
Los tienen pendientes! - Napoleon  
Escuchen, escuchen, eso es para pagar la construcción, la operación y la demolición de la perforadora, la CAPOL tendra que reducir el 60% del salario normal - Max  
Luego, Duke se enfuerece  
voy a matar a los leones! - Duke  
Fuera de mi camino! - Duke y se va furioso  
Max, creo que Arthur no le gustara eso - Napolex  
Diablos, tienes razon, en cualquier momento puede venir! - Max  
Luego cambia la imagen directamente en la perforadora inclinada, se graba en la taberna de Moe  
Estos humos no son como la efervescencia de la soda, me siento gordo, tengo espacio en mi estomago y estoy hiperactivo - un cliente  
Mientras otro eructa y Moe lo ve  
Oigan, si se ponen burros con los humos, los voy a cobrar - Moe  
Luego entran agentes protegidos de traje radiactivos  
Hombres vivos, hay hombres vivos aqui - agente hombre  
Luego la agente mujer usa un dectector de toxinas y se escucha pitidos del dectector  
Dectecto mas de 20 toxinas aqui - agente mujer  
y luego, el cliente eructa y el dectector se descontrolo  
Cielos santo este lugar no es apto para vivir - agente mujer  
Bueno, fuera todos, mientras Don Leone saca petroleo, la taberna se cierra - agente hombre  
Maldito Leone, solo dejanme tomar algo - Moe y luego saca su escopeta negra calibre 12, lo recarga y sale para matar a Don Leone  
a mi tambien - Cliente  
Luego saca una pistola pequeña y luego el cliente eructa  
Este es mi verdadero sentimiento de autoestima - Cliente  
Mientras se ve como trabaja la fabrica en la noche, luego la imagen se cambia directamente en el apartamento de Kate  
Max esta afuera junto con Gusanito y un telescopio  
No hay nada mas emocionante que la ciencia, la gran diversion de sentarse, estar callado, apuntar numeros, poner atencion - Max  
La ciencia tiene todo - Max  
Vamos a ver por ese telescopio? - Gusanito  
si, pero tu no vas a ver, jajajajajajajaja, lo prohibo, pero no es necesario para disfrutar la astronomía Muha, hay estan todas las constelaciones que has oido - Max  
luego apunta un grupo de estrellas  
ahi, esta orion - Max luego va a apuntar otro grupo de estrellas  
El cisne - Max lugo va a puntar otro grupo de estrellas  
las carrozas - Max  
No se parecen a sus nombres - Gusanito  
tienes que usar tu imaginación - Max  
Mira, los 3 reyes magos - Max apunta las estrellas con la forma exacta a los 3 reyes magos  
Pero quien les pone nombre? - Gusanito  
El que las descubre - Max  
Yo espero poder descubrir algo que pueda llamrse como yo - Max  
Y nunca a encontrado nada? - Gusanito  
Bien, ahora vamos a vigilar un pequeño cuadrante que se cree vacio - Max  
Yo espero que no sea asi - Max  
Y que voy hacer yo, exactamente? - Gusanito  
Escribir mis datos cuando te lo dicte - Max  
Luego Max empieza a dictar  
6 horas, 1 minuto, ascensión derecha, 14 grados, inclinacion de 22 minutos - Max  
No hay cuerpos - Max  
Uhjum - Guanito  
6 horas, 1 minutos, ascensión derecha, 14 grados, inclinacion de 23 minutos - Max  
No hay cuerpos - Max  
Luego se pasa una trasicion rapida y han pasado 10 minutos y Max esta algo cansado  
6 horas 1 minuto, ascensión derecha, 14 grados, inclinacion de 58 minutos - Max  
no hay cuerpos - Max  
Lo anotastes, muha - Max  
Cero - Gusanito  
Ah, mi estrella, un momento, ese no es mi estrella y no es una estrella - Max y luego ve en el telescopio un globo de aire con la cara de Max  
Esta muy cerca del suelo, talvez pueda atraparlo, no toques el telescopio Muha, el menor cambio de elevacion, destruiria una noche de trabajo - Max  
Luego Max se va atrapar el globo  
mientras que Gusanito piensa usar el telescopio y le golpea, para que el telescopio le da vuelta  
wooooo - Gusanito  
Todos en cubierta, piratas estribor ataquen - Gusanito en uno de sus juegos  
y luego veee el telescopio y se encuentra con una estrella fugas  
Hey - Guanito viendo en el telescopio  
Mamá, mira que hay en el cielo! - Gusanito  
Luego, Max esta en una torre y logra atrapar el globo  
Ya te terengo mi doble de abundante dorso - Max y suelo se va con el globo volando, mientras esta Gidget viendo el telescopio  
No, puede ser, es un cometa hijo - Gidget  
Y Max llega con el globo desde el cielo  
Aa, lo tengo - Max  
Que hace tu mamá en el telescopio? - Max  
Gidget dejo de ver y felicita a gusanito  
Felicidades hijo, has descubierto un cometa - Gidget y Max ve al cieloy grita  
nooooooooooooo! - Max  
Al detener vio, que se escapó su globo y grita y al final se pone de rodillas  
Noooooooooooooo! - Max  
Luego le cae un periódico con la portada diciendo "Fosa petrolera de la CAPOL, queda clausurada" y Max grita  
noooooooooooooooooooooooooo...! - Max y luego baja el volumen y se funde la imagen hasta negro  
Al dia siguiente, esta Salvatore y su familia reunidos  
Jajajajajajajaja, esa CAPOL, se busco lo que se merecia - Salvatore  
Bueno, a decir verdad, nosotros tenemos mucho, y mucho dinero, pero quien era ese perro que si no me equivoco es un Jack Rusell Terier? - Lio  
Que dijistes? - Aslan  
Es un Jack Rusell Terier? - Aslan  
Si? - Lio

Aslan, hay algun problema? - Salvatore  
Es el quien me ataco, solo para defender de su amigito que logre asesinar - Aslan  
Aslan, eso fue en Los Angeles - Claudio  
Salvatore se va de la mesa y va a la ventana a ver su fosa  
Si, ese perro te ataco, entonces debemos pagar lo que te hiso - Salvatore  
Esta pensando en? - Maria  
Si, Asesinarlo - Salvatore  
Luego, en la sede de la CAPOL  
No, no, Inspector, solo fue una falla, y James decidio cerrarlo sin ninguna oportunidad mas - Max nerviso, luego lo cuelga  
Ah, Dios, que voy a hacer - Max bien preocupado  
Luego, afuera los Leones estan afueras de la sede de la CAPOL  
Bien, Owen, tienes que traernos el plano de la CAPOL, para podernos infiltrar y aniquilar a Max - Salvatore  
Si, señor, no me tardo - Owen un gato montes y entra en la tuberias  
mientras que adentro de las tuberias  
Malditas tuberias, cada vez se hace mas pequeño - Owen  
Luego en las armas, esta Napoleon  
Oye Napoleon falso, cual es el arma mas fuerte que tenemos? - Napolex  
Bueno, esta esta pistola estilo semi-futuro, con balas laser, plomo de 3 cm y, aaaa gatos! - Napoelon  
Jajajajajaja, no fastidies, no creo que lance gatos - Napolex  
No, hay un gato en las tuberias - Napoleon  
Luego, Napolex habre la ventilacion y ve un gato montes en las tuberias  
Aaaah, un tigre! - Napolex  
Maldicion! - Owen y hulle  
Oye, espera! - Napolex  
alto, tenemos que habisar a Ilay - Napoleon  
Buen punto, Ilay, Ilay, Ilay! - Napoleon y Napolex  
Luego Max esta preocupado e Ilay entra  
Hermano, hay un gato en la ventilacion, tenemos que hacer algo - Ilay  
Voy a ver - Max y al abir la ventilacion del suelo en la oficina, mientras arriba  
Creo que es aqui - Owen, luego se cae  
No mancheeen! - Owen  
Luego se desliza y se acerca cara a cara con Max  
Tu! - Max  
Diablos, me han pillado! - Owen  
No te escaparas! - Max y luego se golpeo con los ductos porque no cabe  
Diablos, no puedo entrar, no debieron haberme dado comida extra - Max  
Hermano, no podemos entrar, tiene que entrar un pequeño - Ilay  
Luego ven a Napepsi  
O, no, yo, no, se que a mi me observan, para en que la otra escena este yo adentro del ducto a seguir ese gato... - Napoleon es interrumpido por Max  
No, no, sobrino no te estamos mirando a ti - Max  
Luego, Napepsi esta adentro del acuaducto  
Mi primera mision, debo atrapar a ese cretino! - Napepsi y luego corre en los acuaductos, lo sigue hasta en la cocina, luego el cuarto de entrenamiento, luego el baño, hasta quedar en la zona de reunion y Napepsi logra tener una pepea con el  
Te tengo! - Napepsi  
Aa, crees que me puedes atraparme asi! - Owen  
Y luego con sonidos de gatos pelean, no de graba la pelea, se graba afuera los ductos golpearse, y luego en la oficina de Max se escucha eso  
Diablos - Max y luego ve en la ventilacion  
O, no, debe ser en la zona de reuniones - Max  
Hay, que ir a ver - Ilay  
Luego los 2 se fueron a ver en la zona de reunión  
mientras que Napepsi y Owen paran la pelea  
Porque quieres entrar a la sede de la CAPOL! - Napepsi  
Yo, trabajo para Salvatore! - Owen  
Y luego, se siente que el ducto se va a caer  
Espera! - Napepsi  
que! - Owen  
Luego el ducto se baja  
Aaaaaaaaaaa - Napepsi y Owen  
Vamos a morirrrr! - Napepsi  
Luego se detiene el ducto pero esta a 2 metros del suelo  
Ilaaaaayyyyyy! - Napepsi  
luego se da la transición rapida de fundio y en la otra parte, se ven a Ilay, Napoleon, Napoleon faslo, Napolex y Duke con una escalera, y Max esta preocupado  
Bajemos con cuidado a mi hijo - Ilay  
Esta bien! - Napolex  
No, puede ser, hip - Max con hipo  
Cuando estoy tenso me da hipo, aup - Max con hipo  
Max, creo que no te gustara ver esto - Duke y luego lo lleva a la venta y ve a Arthur llegar  
Aaaaa, no, up, no puede ser, es Arthur! - Max nerviso  
Luego se graba al inspector abrir las dos puertas Arthur  
Kuwani! - Arthur  
Superintendente Arthur, no tenia que venir hasta aquí, ya todo esta controlado - Max  
Y luego, los Napoleon y Napolex se caen y la escalera se va rompiendo una ventana  
ilayyyyy! - Napoleon  
Ya estoy arto, ya estoy arto de esta CAPOL, Kuwani! - Arthur

Primero, intentan abrir una fosa petrolera y al final los Leones se lo llevan todo, ahora Napepsi el novato se queda atrapado en las tuberias, que sigue?, que ustedes destrullan la humanidad y luego los animales los vamos a apoderar! - Arthur  
No, eso es estupido, solo las películas del mundo Antropomorficos puede logarlo hacer - Max  
Max kuwani, estas en muchos, muchos problemas - Arthur  
Aaaaaa, uh! - Owen se cae y Arthur lo atrapa  
A pero este tierno gato montes me ablanda el corazón - Arthur  
Ya me voy, odio los abrazos! - Owen  
Kuwani, todo perdonado - Arthur y Max se alegra  
aaaaaaaaaa - Napepsi callendo  
Abran cancha señoreeeeesss! - Napepsi y se ca encima de Arthur  
Dije abran cancha, Maldito pelon! - Napepsi  
Y luego Arthur se levanta  
Max Kuwani - Arthur  
Um - Max prestando atencion  
esta despedido - Arthur  
Y luego todos sus familiares se sorprenden y Max se enoja  
como dijo, que soy un pervertido! - Max  
No, que esta despedido - Arthur  
Oooh - Max tranquilo  
mucho peor - Max  
Luego la camara apunta arriba de ellos y Max da un sonido de hipo  
Hip - Max desde lejos y luego se funde en negro  
Luego, en el apartamento de Kate Max esta preocupado porque le despidieron  
No puedo creerlo que Arthur me despidio, yo soy el Hermano de Ilay y el es integrante de la CAPOL - Max  
Pero, no soy de la CAPOL, No se que pasara con ellos - Max  
Max calmate, te despidieron de la CAPOL, y eso no significara que Ilay y tus sobrinos no sean parte de tu familia - Gidget  
Ellos siempre seran tu familia, La sra, el sr. Kuwani - Gidget  
sus nombres ya fueron revelados en la pelicula el trafico de las nueces, que esa película no es para niños, aunque lo crean - Max  
Bueno, solo escucha, tu perteneces a los Kuwanis y tu familia incluyendo a tu hijo y mi persona, somos tus familiares Max - Gidget  
Tienes razon, todos siguen siendo mi familia, pero que hare ahora, esta película no tendra sentido, si ya no soy un agente secreto, porque esta pelicula seguira llamado la Vida secreta de las mascotas? - Max  
Papá, papá - Gusanito  
Te acuerdas de Peppi? - Gusanito  
Eh, peppi? - Max  
Y Norman, y Chloe, y Buddy y Mel y Snowball y Rocco- Gusanito  
espera - Max  
Snowball, Rocco, Peppi - Max  
Llego la hora de desempolvar al Don - Max luego empieza la cancion de Highway to hell de AC DC  
Mientras en la mañana, Max sale de la puertilla del apartamento de Kate y ve al barrio Aldea del Este  
Hola a todos! - Max  
jajajaja, Don Max llego de vuelta! - Max  
Luego, va a la cancha de Basketball  
Si, tenemos la mercancia - Tattoo  
Genial, a comer! - Snowball  
Y sacan una bolsa de frituras para gato y se lo comen aun siendo otros animales  
Oh, Dios esta comida es mejor que las zanahorias - Rocco  
Rocco eso se oyo estupido - Snowball  
Hey, hey, hey, miren quien regreso - Max  
Max - Todos  
Oye, Enano, regresastes - Snowball  
No, es necesario que me llamen asi no soy pablo marmol  
Soy Don Max - Max  
Don Gato? - Rocco  
No, Don Max - Max  
Hey, compadre como esta todo carnal - Peppi  
todo esta al suave bato - Max  
Donde habias estado - Viper  
Bueno, tuve otra vida en la segunda película, pero regrese 3 años despues - Max  
Ahora, vamos a proteger el barrio - Max  
Haremos grafitis de nuestro nombre - Max  
La Familia Kuwani - Gusanito como Gangsters  
Exacto y traigan la mercancia - Max  
Mientras tanto la imagen cambia directamente  
Jajajajaja, tengo dinero, suficiente para irme a vivir a Los Angeles, Las vegas, Paris, Tokio! - Don Leone  
Esta bien, señor, sus grandes ideas, pero, que hara con los Leones, les dara una fortuna o los llevara? - Mayordomo  
Mayordomo, Mayordomo, Mayordomo - Don Leone  
Que idea mas estupida se te ha dado, llevar a los leones, quieres que haga lo mismo como en Serpientes en el avion, solo que en lugar de serpientes Leones, jajajajajaja, tengo una mejor idea - Don Leone  
mientras abajo, los Leones estan en una reunion  
Muy bien todos, nuestro dueño se ha vuelto increíblemente rico, ahora puede irse de esta estupida ciudad de locos - Salvatore  
Por fin, he pasado 70 años en esta asquerosa ciudad y por fin ire a expandirme a otros lados - Salvatore

Viva el petroleo! - Salvatore con una copa  
Viva el petroleo! - Todos los demas y luego aplauden, y cuando dejan de aplaudir, se quedan 3 segundos callados  
Em, Tony el agua - Salvatore  
A, si, ahora lo sirvo - Lio  
Luego se graba un carro entrando a la Aldea del este y adentro del carro estan Don Leone y su mayordomo  
Señor, esta seguro de hacer esto? - Mayordomo  
si, estoy seguro, este es el barrio mas olvidado y peligroso de la ciudad de Manhattan - Don Leone  
Nadie lo notara - Don Leone  
Luego, llegan a la cancha de basketball y esta vacia  
Deten el carro - Don Leone  
Ahora, jajajajajajajajaja - Don Leone  
saque a los leones - Don Leone  
Luego, los 5 estan afuera directamente y se van  
Acelera! - Don Leone  
Wujuuuu!, Tokio aya vamoooooos...! - Don Leone y se baja el volumen de su voz porque esta demaciado lejos  
Nos dejo - Salvatore triste  
Maldito, descarado! - Salvatore furioso  
No puedo creerlo, nos dejo en medio de la nada! - Claudio  
Que haremos, este lugar no es para animales como nosotros! - Maria  
Calmence todos! - Salvatore  
Tendremos que hacer nuestros planes de Bandos - Salvatore  
Tendremos que marcar territorio aqui? - Lio  
Si, es necesario! - Salvatore  
Por fin, ire al doble UC, ya regreso - Claudio  
Bueno, tenemos que hacer esto, defenderemos nuestro lugar, si hay alguien quien nos quiere sacarnos de aqui, lo sacaremos nosotros - Salvatore y se le hacerca el rostro.  
Mientras tanto, en el otro lado de la cancha esta un callejon Snowball y Rocco, con una bolsa  
Tenego, la mercancia, tengo la mercancía! - Rocco  
Bien, ahora vamonos, espero que sea de conejo - Snowball  
Luego, ellos ven a los Leones al otro lado  
Esperen, Hermano, mira hay leones al otro lado - Rocco  
Que?, leones, donde hay? - Snowball  
En esa cancha... - Rocco dejo de hablar porque recordo algo  
Ese, ese leon! - Snowball y luego empieza la cancion de Requiem K. 626 de Introitus (Eternal Rest Give To Them O Lord)  
Y sale la escena de la primera película, donde Asaln, mata a Su padre Ringo, y luego todos se sorprenden por lo visto, y luego se ve el rostro de Aslan.  
Luego dejan de recordar y reaccionan y empiezan a succionar aire para gritar  
Hiiii!... - Snowball y Rocco  
Luego, sale un sonido de una campana de una iglesia y todos los pájaros hulleron y los arboles perdieron las hojas y las ventanas estan quebradas y todos asustados y sordos  
Alabado es la groseria mas fuerte que he oido - Napoleon Falso desde la CAPOL  
Sabia que nos volveriamos a encontrar otra vez - Snowball  
Llego la hora de hacer venganza! - Rocco  
Y ambos llevan una navaja  
espera hermano, con esto no lo podremos matarlo - Rocco  
Que?, es nuestra oportunidad, por papá recuerdas? - Snowball  
Si, quiero vengarme, pero si lo atacamos ahora, podríamos ser los siguientes en morir - Rocco  
Tienes razon, pero estan en nuestro barrio - Snowball  
Entonces, tenemos que decirlo a Don Max - Rocco  
Buena idea - Snowball  
Don max, Max! - Snowball y Rocco corriendo y gritando  
Luego Max esta viendo como el barrio esta en orden  
Ah, mi barrio esta en orden, todos haciendo sus trabajos - Max  
Ok, muha, quiero ver como baila este carro - Max  
Luego, Gusanito controla la presion Hidraulica mientras se escucha la cancion de Low Rider de Cryprees Hill  
Ooo, Yendo por ahi es Cypress Hill en un low low  
con la rumba que te tumba pandillero loco  
somo negro callejero jugando juego en la calle  
seseticuatro va brincando desde aqui hasta el valle... - Max y Gusanito y fueron interumpido por Snowball y Rocco  
Don Max!, Don Max! - Snowball y Rocco  
Que, que pasa, guanito quita la musica - Max  
Esta bien - Gusanito  
Hay, hay, leones, leones en la cancha de basketball - Rocco  
Y no de ellos es, es es... - Snowball  
el asesino de nuestro padre! - Snowball y Rocco  
Oigan, oigan, ya empiezan de nuevo, eso paso hace 3 años en la primera pelicula, antes de ser lider de... - Max es interrumpido por Peppi  
Carnalito, debes dejarlos, ellos quieren vengarse de ese chabal - Peppi  
Murio su padre, y deben cobrarle venganza hermano - Peppi  
Peppi tiene razon - Snowball

Queremos venganza - Rocco  
Ok, ok, lo haremos pero porque se metieron con el barrio - Max  
Muha, cuida esta area junto con los demas, Snowball, Rocco, Peppi vamos a patear invasores - Max  
Orale pues - Peppi  
Luego los 4 van hasta la cancha de basketball, mientras ahi  
Jefe, cuando dominaremos al rededor del barrio? - Aslan  
Tranquilo Aslan, vamos apenas empezando, mira, hoy tienes una cancha mañana, ese callejon - Salvatore  
Pense que mañana tendriamos todo el barrio - Lio  
Que?, escuchen, no podemos apoderarnos del barrio de la noche a la mañana, porque no sabemos si hay humanos - Salvatore  
Oigan idiotas! - Max  
Si, ustedes! - Max  
Que? - Aslan  
Dos perros y dos conejos, jajajajajajajaja - Salvatore riendose  
vamos a darles una leccion - Salvatore serio  
Esa cancha nos lo pertenece - Max  
Si, que no puedes ver nuestros grafitis! - Snowball  
Jajajajajajaa, que haran unos animales debiles enfrentarse contra mi y la Familia Leone - Salvatore  
Si, lo hacemos - Rocco y todos sacan sus armas, Max tiene un palo, Snowball el tubo se hierro, Rocco una sandalia y Peppi una cuchara  
Que?, jajajajajajajajajajajaja, se ven adorables - Salvatore  
Retira lo dicho - Snowball  
Ok, - Salvatore y luego saca sus garras y asusta a todos  
No, no, no, no, yo retiro lo dicho - Snowball  
si, puedes decirnos lo que quieras - Rocco  
jajajajajajajajajaja, ustedes son unos inútiles, como pueden defender a una pandilla con esas armas y fuerzas, jajajajajajajajajjajajJajajajajajajajajajajaja... - Salvatore y sigue riendo hasta que Max lo interumpe  
me vale un pepino, pero quiero nuestra cancha! - Max  
Asi que quieren su cancha, eh? - Salvatore  
Muy bien, lo tendran pero, si lo ganan - Salvatore  
Y que hacemos para ganar - Peppi con una cuchara preparado para golpear  
No, no, no, no usaremos la violencia, la violencia no se resuelve nada, hay niños viendo! - Salvatore  
aremos una apuesta de una famosa carrera en una carcel llamada Blue Creek! - Salvatore  
Presos contra guardias, ustedes eligen, la casa invita - Salvatore  
Elegimos a tu... - Peppi fue interumpido por Salvatore  
Oh, no, no, eso, no, no esta en la lista - Salvatore  
Luego Max piensa y responde  
Elegimos a los guardias -Max  
Jajaajajja, excelente, pasen adelante, tenemos un plasma - Salvatore  
No, se preocupen, no los voy a comer - Salvatore  
No, pienso entrar! - Snowball  
Ni, yo! - Rocco  
Yo te acompaño carnal - Peppi a Max  
Esta bien, Snowball, Rocco esperen aqui - Max  
luego, Max, Peppi y Salvatore entran a una casa abandonada, donde esta un plasma y luego Lio lo enciende y aparece la carrera entre presos contra guardias  
El ganador, se queda con la cancha - Lio  
Luego se empieza a escuchar el narrador de la carrera  
Empieza en pocos segundos, estan representando a los guardias Jock, quien intentara derrotar al representante de los presos Flash, quien fue remplezado por Ozzy Jones, veremos quien ganara - narrador  
y se escucha un disparo de pistola  
Y espieza la carrera, ambos, van cabeza cabeza, pero Flash, avanza, y se adelanta de Jock, Jock trata de alcanzarlo pero es imposible de alcanzarlo, Flash lleva a la delantera y llega a la segunda curva, mientras que Jock en la primera - Narrador  
Vamos, vamos, tienes que ganar - Max  
Vamos compadre, gane esta carrera - Peppi  
Mientras que salvatore serio esta y se pone una sonrisa, malevola  
Flash llega a la mitad de distancia contra Jock, y Flash llega a la meta, llega a la meta, y! -Narrador  
Flash gana, flash ha ganado, los presos ganan otra vez! - Narrador  
siiiii! - Leones  
Eso es Flash, es mejor que Sonic! - Lio  
Maldicion! - Max  
Me ca... - Peppi pero fue interumpido porque la camara paso de un solo a Salvatote  
Jajajajajajajajaja! - Salvatore  
Los presos ganan, la cancha es nuestra - Salvatore  
Esta bien, te lo quedas - Max  
Que?, Max que haces? - Peppi  
Tranquilo Peppi yo arreglo esto - Max  
Tienes la cancha, pero ten cuidado la Familia Kuwani, vuelve y e cualquier momento! - Max  
Luego, Max y Peppi se van de la cancha y segundos despues  
Sal - Aslan  
Que - Salvatore  
Te distes cuenta con quien hablastes? - Aslan

Con tu hermano? - Salvatore  
No, bruto, es ese perro quien intento aniquilarme en Los Angeles, es el - Aslan  
Que?, maldita sea, y porque no lo dijistes ante! - Salvatore  
Tu debistes dado cuenta! - Aslan  
Esperen, pero sabemos que es de este barrio, asi que podemos aniquilarlo - Claudio  
Tienes razon, reunion, todos debemos aniquilar a ese tal Max - Salvatore  
Mientras que en el apartamento de Kate estan todos reunidos los integrantes de la Familia Kuwani  
Si, perdímos una estupida apuesta, donde Los leones se quedaron con la cancha - Max  
Padre, tu sobrino te prohibio hacer apuestas! - Gusanito  
Pero, tenemos un plan, vamos a acabar con Los Leones, los expulsaremos del barrio! - Max  
Esos, Malditos leones me ha quitado mi comida, me uniré para pagar lo que se merece! - Duke  
Y a nosotros, nos asesino nuestro padre, lo asesinaremos! - Snowball y Rocco  
No, no, no los vamos a asesinar! - Max  
Max, tengo un sicario profesional, llamado Mark, nos ayudara a patear traseros invasores - Peppi  
Bien, reclutelo - Max  
Max, nosotros mataremos a Aslan - Snowball  
Si, nuestro padre debe resivir nuestra vengana - Rocco  
Ah, conejos adictos al cañamo, esta bien, venganse de su padre, pero solo de Aslan, de nadie mas - Max  
Bien, ahora preparemos nuestro contraataque - Max luego se le acerca la cara y con la music de suspenso  
No, soy malvado para que hagan eso - Max  
mas tarde en la noche llega el sicario Mark  
Usted es Don Max? - Mark  
Si, Mark? - Max  
No, es sicario Mark, y paresco un ratón pero asesine a un elefante y con esos Leones no es nada - Mark  
aaaaaa, si, pero no lo vamos a asesinar, solo lo vamos a expulsar, de acuerdo? - Max  
Esta bien - Mark  
Ey, Max, estamos listos - Snowball  
Bien, ahora, acabemoz mi pelicula - Max  
Esto es la familia Kuwani! - Max gritando como la frase de "esto es sparta!" De la pelicula "los 300" y luego todos gritan lo mismo  
Esto es la familia Kuwani! - Todos los demas y todos corren hasta la cancha de basketball.  
Mientras que los Leones empiezan a preparar una bomba  
Bien, esta bomba lo usaremos en la guarida de ese perro, para acarlo y cumplir con mi venganza - Aslan  
Luego, Salvatore entra a la cochera  
Aslan, como esta esa bomba? - Salvatore  
Ya, queda poco Sal, solo falta cerrarlo - Aslan y luego cae una estaca con fuego y se quema la mesa  
aaaaaaaa, fuego! - Aslan  
Fuego, fuego, fuego! - Salvatore  
apagelo, no te quedes ahi llorando! - Salvatore y luego Aslan lo apaga con un extintor  
Los Kuwanis! - Salvatore  
Venimos por nuestra cancha Salvtore! - Max  
Max, Maxi, Maxi, Maxi, nos habiamos visto antes no? - Salvatore  
Si, te pedi que direas ese poso al consorcio energético, y lo rechazas, teniamos que quitar tu petroleo para ganar dinero, pero ahora, somo independientes - Salvatore  
Ataquen! - Salvatore  
Y todos corren y empieza la pelea, lanzando palos con fuego y aniamles corriendo para derivarse unos contra otros, pero todo eso se censura porque Ilay, Napoleon, Napoleon Falso, Napolincin, Napolex y Napepsi llegan a Manhattan  
Ilay, puedes repetir porque estamos en Manhattan otra vez, para que los espectadores lo sepan? - Napoleon  
Bueno, reclutaremos a tu tio Max, para que realize trabajos cortos - Ilay  
Tienes razon, sin Max en la CAPOL, no es de la familia, sierto? - Napoleon falso  
Aaaaah, no lo se - Ilay  
Ilay, mire hay una pelea! - Napolex  
Que?, en donde? - Ilay  
Y luego Napolex lo ve desde el tejado de una casa  
En una cancha de basketball - Napolex  
Que?, es la cancha de mi hermano, debemos ir a ver - Ilay y luego Napoleon se sube y ve tambien  
Ilay, tenemos visitas, tenemos que llegar pronto o el control animal se lo llevara - Napoleon  
Maldicon, vamos! - Ilay Luego Ilay y sus hijos corren, mientras que en la cancha  
luego, Napoleon sube al techo con una camara  
esto lo subire a la deep web - Napoleon  
Napoleon, no estes grabando eso y luego subirlo a la deep web! - Ilay desde abajo  
no, padre, no lo estoy grabando! - Napoleon y luego empieza a grabar

Mientras que en la pelea, Mark llega con una navaja y corre sigilosamente entre los pies de Salvatore, luego se da cuenta Salvatore que tiene un raton abajo  
Ah, un tierno raton, que haces aqui en medio de esta pelea - Salvatore  
Vengo a asesinarte! - Mark y luego salta, mientras solo se graba a Salvatote y mueve la mano con garras a un lado  
Luego, Max ve lo sucedido  
Mark, nooooooo! - Max  
Luego, Snowball y Rocco lo ven y recuerdan a lo de su padre  
Maldito! - Snowball y Rocco  
Mientras que Max se acerca a Mark  
Mark, Mark, estas bien? - Max  
No, Max, no, no, pue, pue - Mark  
Tranquilo, te sacare de aqui - Max  
Mientras en el tejado Napoleon graba y ve que llega el control animal  
Ilay, ilay, retrocedan, repido retrocedan, viene el control animal! - Napoleon  
Que?, Maldicion, pero tu tio - Ilay  
Vamos a sacarlo - Napepsi, y luego pasa el camion del control animal cerca de ellos, dirigiendo a la pelea contra Max  
Creo, que es demasiado tarde - Napoleon falso  
Mientras un agente esta escondido y ve a Max sacando a Mark  
Tenemos un 6, 3, un 6, 3, perro asesino al agente Mark - agente  
Luego Max lleva a Mark de su boca y luego lo deja en el patio de una casa abandonada  
Mark, estas bien? -Max  
Mark toce y le responde  
Max, yo, no era sicario, yo era policia, era un agente de policia de Blue Creek - Mark pausando y luego toce  
Pero, lo hice por dinero - Mark  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, Mark, despierta, no, no, no te vallas, agente, tienes mas misiones que hacer, no te quedes ahi! - Max luego se escucha la sirena de policia y helicópteros, mientras Max se queda escuchando y todos los demas dejan de pelear y escuchan  
Es el control animal? - Duke  
No, es la policia de Blue Creek? - Salvatore con un tono normal  
Blue, Creek, todos corran! - Peppi y todos corren escondiendose de la policia  
Espera, y Max, Max no esta! - Duke  
Bien, bien, vamos a buscarlo carnalito - Peppi  
mientras tanto Max se esconde en la casa abandonada  
Luego legan un trailer y dos patrulas normales y un helicóptero con luz, entran los agentes y roden la casa, estan escondidos entre las plantas, todos apuntan dentro de la casa y a traves de un rifle en el apuntador se observa a Max y luego todos los agentes se acercan y se graba la luz del helicóptero, luego se funde la imagen, luego se ve los manteles de la escena de crímen y empieza la cancion Check you self de Ice Cube, siendo Ice Cube parodiado por Max en el video musical original. Mientras que Max es tomado fotos de perfil y frontal con el letrero de preso, y un fondo de la medida, luego se ven como tienen a Max arrestado y la sirena de policia de color rojo, luego Max coloca su huella, luego Max lo llevan hasta el capo del carro de policia, mientras suben la camilla con Mark ya muerto, mientras el sargento llora por la muerte de el, mientras que Max lo suben al auto y cierran la puerta luego se funde la imagen y aparece Max caminando en el pasillo de la carcel, junto con un policia, hasta la zona de interrogatorios, y Max empieza a cantar  
Deberias revisarte, antes de que te arruines, porque soy... -Max pero para la cancion y su rap porque toce, despues de que Max deja de tocer  
Ya te hicistes el cubo de hielo? - Decker  
Si - Max  
Ahora al juzgado - Decker  
Y luego, se graba un martillo de Juez golpear  
Muy bien, al perro Jack Maximiliano Kuwani, por el asesinato del agente Mark, queda sentenciado por 30 años de perro en la carcel, en la carcel de Maxima seguridad de Blue Creek! - Ryan  
Decker, lleva este cretino a la oficina de Grunt - Ryan  
Luego Deckcer lleva a Max en la oficina del alcalde  
Muy bien, tenemos al quinto nuevo en esta semana - Grunt  
Si, y no, deberia estar aquí, no mate al agente Mark, estaba ayudandolo a salvarlo, mira, el murio en un tiroteo y yo lo ayude a sacarlo - Max  
Um hum, si, veo que quieres reclamar tus derechos - Grunt  
si, me alegra de que me ayudaria en esto - Max  
Si, si, todos estamos hechos para ayudar nosotros a otros - Grunt  
Bueno, y me llamado Jack Maximiliano Kuwani Calanison - Max

Muy bien, ya tenemos el poder del noreste de la aldea del este, solo queda el 80% de todo el barrio para ser nuestro -Salvatore  
Sal, tengo buenas noticias,el lider de la Familia Kuwani, Max, fue preso - Aslan  
Que?, Aslan no fastidies - Salvatore  
No, es verdad, esta en la carcel de Blue Creek - Aslan  
Significa que? - Lio  
El barrio esta debil, jajajajajajajaja, ahora si podemos dominar todo este barrio sin ningún, si ese Max no esta toda la pandilla esta debil, espero que este divertiendose en Blue Creek - Salvatore y luego la camara se acerca a su rostro y con una musica de suspenso  
Luego cierran los barrotes de la celda en frente de Max  
Malditos polizontes dejenme salir por la... - Max es interrumpido por Ozzy  
Oye tu - Ozzy  
Eliott?, pero, que no estabas muerto? - Ozzy  
Que?, bueno, no, no, no soy Eliott, soy su sobrino Max, Max Kuwani - Max  
No sabia que Eliott tenia un sobrino, mi nombre es Ozzy, me pusieron 4,6,3, pero me vale un pepino, y me dicen Ozzy Jones, Osimiosis Jones o Pastilla, te presentare a los demas de la celda - Ozzy  
oigan, salgan, tenemos a un nuevo integrante! - Ozzy  
Esta bien, pero como diantres sobreviven aqui? - Max  
Cuanto tiempo llevas 1 mes, 1 año - Ozzy  
Pastilla, es nuevo, debe ser de hoy, bienvenidos a la peor carcel del planeta, Blue Creek una tremenda porqueria, mi nombre es Francisco, pero me conocen como el Frankie Rivers! - Frankie  
Bienvenidos criminal, soy Doc Hutson Hornet, la verdad no me gusta hablar mucho, asi que me veras mas callado que el silencio eterno - Doc  
Y yo soy el bebe foca, y soy norcoreano, deseguro que por eso me arrestaron - Bebe foca  
El lo nombraron como Chester, pero me acostumbre decirle bebe foca - Ozzy  
cual es tu nombre - Ozzy  
Pues ya te lo dije, Max Kuwani - Max  
Max Kuwani - Ozzy y luego el pienza  
Sera mejor llamarte un apodo digno de un sobrino del legendario Eliott - Ozzy  
Tu apodo sera - Ozzy  
Bueno, espero que sea perfecto - Max  
Y tu apodo es - Ozzy  
Dilo de una vez O esa roca vendra a aplastarte - Max  
Mk - Ozzy  
Que? - Max  
Mk - Ozzy  
tus siglas - Ozzy  
No, puede ser, mi primer apodo, jajajajaja, gracias por el sobrenombre -Max feliz  
De nada - Ozzy  
Nos llamamos mejor por los sobrenombres que esos estupidos numeros - Frankie  
Tienes razon - Ozzy  
Ahora, como conoces a Eliott? - Max  
Ah, bueno el murio - Ozzy  
Veras, trabaje con el antes de que ese tal Ringo declarará la paz en las dos pandillas, si, reucerdo que era rival de Ringo y su familia, bueno, el punto es que, declararon la paz, pero... - Ozzy  
Si, si, si, no me lo cuentes eso ya lo se, eso paso en la primera pelicula - Max  
Bueno, y si ya sabes, antes de la cancion N.W.A. Alwayz into Somethin, ves que tu tio se va a Miami - Ozzy  
Pues, al llegar a Miami, falleció - Ozzy  
Luego quedo todo en silencio y Max no reaccionaba  
Lo siento amigo, pero eso paso en el 2016, hace 3 años - Frankie  
No, no, no te preocupes estoy bien, lo único que me heredo fue su pandilla - Max  
A todo esto, porque estas aqui? - Ozzy  
Pues me arrestaron, por inocente - Max  
No, fastidies todo el mundo dice eso, hasta yo lo dije a Ozzy, recuerdas? - Frankie  
si, si, bueno, enserio MK, porque te arrestaron? - Ozzy  
Bueno, veran, esto e verdad, ellos me culpan por la muerte de un policia que en realidad yo no lo mate, estaba en sus ultimos latidos, y lo saque de un tiroteo, para llevarlo a un lugar seguro y ver si puede sobrevivir, pero llego la policia y me arrestaron - Max  
Esperen eres gangster? - Frankie  
Claro, no te dije que era Los Domésticos - Ozzy  
Familia Kuwani, por favor, eso de los Domésticos y desechados se acabo -Max  
Bueno, no importa, yo fui arrestado por asesinato y carreras ilicitas - Ozzy  
aunque al principio me buscaban por las carreras Ilicitas, pero cuando mate a alguien importante, me buscaron con una recompensa alta - Ozzy  
Bueno, yo fui arrestado por contrabando - Frankie  
Bebe foca fue arrestado, porque le descubrieron que vino a espiar a los Estados Unidos - Ozzy  
Asi es, y algun dia acabare con la CAPOL - Bebe foca  
Que?, la CAPOL?! - Max  
CAPOL?, dije CAPOL?, quise decir INTERPOL - Bebe foca

Ozzy cual de los dos me arrestaron la CAPOL, o la INTERPOL? - Bebe foca  
Bueno, tu deberias saberlo - Ozzy  
INTERPOL! - Max  
Como sabes?, aaaah, trabajabas para ellos, maldito animal! - Bebe foca y luego Ozzy le dispara el borramemorias  
weeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhh! - Bebe foca  
Mi hijo quedo traumado con eso - Ozzy  
Es tu hijo? - Max  
Si, pero lo adopte cuando esta preso, bueno debe ser obvio el solo no puede sobrevivir en esta carcel - Ozzy  
No, puedo creerlo ni siquiera tiene piedad con los niños - Max  
ya saben Ryan es un corazón de piedra, es el mero demonio! - Frankie  
No, no, no, no, no deberia estar aqui, debo salir de esta carcel! - Max preocupado y luego golpea los barrotes de la ventana, luego intenta salir por el retrete y por ultimo golpea los barrotes delantero  
Saquenme de aquii, no soy presooooo! - Max golpeando los barrotes de las ventanas  
Vamos, vamos, no puedo caber! - Max intentando entrar en el retrete  
Estupido retrete - Max saliendo del inodoro  
Sueltenme, soy inocente, no he matado al oficial Mark! - Max goleoando los barrotes delanteros y Ozzy llega a impedirlo  
Oye, oye, oye, deja de hacer tanto escándalo - Ozzy y le quito el barrote que Max tenia para golpear los barrotes  
Porque?, tengo que salir de aqui - Max  
No, no es eso, si haces escándalo te castigan - Ozzy  
Luego Doc se acerca  
Asi es hijo - Doc  
Este lugar es un infierno o es mas peor que el propio infierno, si haces escandalos, no cumples con tu trabajo o haces delitos dentro de aqui, te castigan - Doc  
El peor de los castigos es - Frankie  
El agujero - Bebe foca  
No, no es el agujero es el segundo, pero el primero es - Ozzy  
El cuarto oscuro - Ozzy  
Luego la camara graba el cuarto oscuro y Max y los demas ven el cuarto oscuro  
Que hay adentro? - Max  
No lo se, y nadie lo sabe, porque, todo aquel que entra, no vuelve a salir, si me comprendes mendes - Doc  
Pero si sabemos del agujero - Frankie  
Tienes que excavar un agujero de 3 metros de profundidad y cuando termines que crees? - Bebe foca  
Te quedas adentro hasta la... - Max pero fue interumpido por Frankie  
No, algo mucho peor - Frankie  
Tienes que volver a enterrar! - Bebe foca  
Que? - Max  
Suena estupido, pero si excavas vuelves la tierra a su lugar, eso hace referencia a los que antes enterrabamos huesos, enterrastes huesos una vez? - Doc  
No, no se que diablos es eso - Max  
De donde eres? - Doc  
De Aldea del este, Manhattan, Nueva York - Max  
Nueva york, con razón - Ozzy  
Pues, temo decirte que estas en Los Angeles - Ozzy  
Queeeeeeee?! - Max y luego la camara se aleja hasta ver una vista arriba de la carcel y el desierto, mientras tanto, la camara cambia directamente a la oficina de Ryan donde revisa a los recien ingresados en su computadora, la camara apunta al monitor y se ve la informacion del ultimo en entrar, quien es Max y dice la informacion lo siguiente:  
NOMBRE: Jack Maximiliano Kuwani Calanison  
EDAD: 39 Años de perro (5 años)  
SEXO: Masculino  
RAZA: Jack Rusell Terier  
NUMERO: 1,8,9  
CELDA: 9-3  
despues de que se ve esto, Ryan empieza a hablar  
Muy bien, Grunt quiero que me traigas a Max Kuwani - Ryan  
Luego Grunt entra a la carcel a su oficina y ordena Decker  
Decker, traigame al nuevo - Grunt  
Luego en la celda se ve a Max y los demas  
Esperen como saben de esto? - Max  
Pues estamos presos - Ozzy  
por segunda vez! - Frankie  
Que? - Max  
Si, y veras que tengo bajo respeto aqui, sobreto de Vito - Ozzy  
luego llega Decker a sacar a Max  
Muy bien Max, quiero que me acompañes - Decker  
Luego Max sale de la celda y los demas quieren salir  
Alto, solo a el - Decker y luego vuelve a cerrar la celda, mientras tanto Decker lleva a Max a Grunt  
Muy bien, buen perro, ahora quiero que me acompañes - Grunt luego Grunt llega con Max a la oficina de Ryan  
Aqui estas - Ryan  
Ahora, vamos, jajajajajajajajajajaja - Ryan mientras pone seguro en las manos y pies de Max  
no te muevas, animal! - Ryan  
Listo, ahora preparate, porque con esta sustancia, podras ser Antropomorfico, jajajajajajjajaajajajajajajaja - Ryan mientras va a inyectar a Max, pero no se graba, porque la camara queda estatica grabando la mesa.

Mientras tanto en el barrio Aldea del Este, todos estan reunidos enfrente del apartamento de Kate.  
Muy bien, escuchen familia Kuwani, Don Max se ha perdido, y debemos ir a buscarlo - Snowball  
Nos dividiremos en dos grupos - Peppi  
Un grupo salvara a Max y otro defendera el barrio, porque los Leones son una amenza, y si dejamos el barrio solo ellos se lo apoderaran y no podremos vivir aqui y el secreto se revelara - Rocco  
Asi que, quienes iran a Salvar a Max? - Ilay  
Yo - Napoleon  
Aparte de mis hijos - Ilay  
Yo iré - Duke  
Los acompaño - Gidget  
Vamos a patear traseros - Gusanito pero deja la frase incompleta  
aaah, ya no se que usar con la palabra trasero - Gusanito  
Y yo, tambien, pero porque le debo una disculpa a Max - Arthur  
Bien, los demas nos quedaremos acargo, cuidando el barrio, Yo, mi hermano y Peppi quedaremos acargo - Snowball  
Bien, mientras que nosotros traeremos a Max sano y salvo - Ilay  
Buena suerte con el rescate - Snowball  
Buena suerte con el barrio - Ilay  
Bien, primero iremos a la CAPOL, Para localizar la carcel donde esta Max, de acuerdo? - Ilay  
de acuerdo - todos  
entonces vamoooooos! - Napolex falso.  
Mienteas tanto la imagen cambia directamente en la celda 9-3  
Maldita sea, me inyectaron y ahora puedo para en dos patas! - Max  
No te preocupes, yo tambien puedo, pero ese efecto funciona al trabajar y al sentarse - Ozzy  
Bueno, debemos dormir, tenemos que trabajar mañana - Doc  
Maldicon, y lla hiba preparar un escape - Frankie mientras todos lo ven  
Esta bien, esta bien, se que en la primera mis planes de escape fallaron, pero se que esta si funcionara - Frankie  
olvidado Frankie, mejor vamos a dormir - Ozzy  
Entonces creare una pelicula muy original, solo debo buscar unas ideas - Frankie mientras se baja de la ventana  
No, lo se tengo que dormir en esta porqueria? - Max  
No te preocupes, nadie molesta en las madrugadas - Ozzy  
Ni siquiera los fanstasmas - Frankie  
Tienes razon, creere en ti, Frankie - Max  
Tratare de dormir - Max  
Buenas noches - Max  
Buenas noches - Ozzy  
Que descansen - Frankie  
Que no le piquen los capitalistas, digo los mosquitos - Bebe foca  
Descansen - Doc  
Luego, todos se duermen rapido y Max queda despierto, luego, Max se levanta del suelo y camina en circulos y asi pasa, caminando caminando en circulos.  
Mientras tanto la imagen se cambia directamente en la CAPOL, Napoleon falso tiene la computadora en Google Maps  
Muy bien, como se llama la carcel? - Napoleon falso  
Miren, hay esta Manhattan - Gusanito apuntando la isla de Manhattan en el monitor  
Ahi esta Brooklyn - Gusanito apuntando la isla de Brooklyn en el monitor  
Puede ser, puede ser, quiero que apuntes donde esta Irak - Gusanito  
Luego, Gusanito busca Irak  
donde esta, donde esta, donde, esta, o no, no puede ser... - Gusnaito dejo de hablar porque lo encontro  
siiiii, hay esta mi casa! - Gusanito  
Sobrino, venimos a jugar o a rescatar a tu padre? - Ilay  
Perdon, es que me emociono los mapas - Gusnaito  
Ilay, hay un problema, no sabemos como se llama la carcel donde esta Max, para localizarlo - Napoleon flaso  
Diablos, yo tampoco no lo recuerdo, bien, alguien recuerda como se llama la carcel donde esta max? - Ilay a todos y luego se preguntan entre ellos  
Que?, no saben como se llama la carcel?! - Gidget  
Vamos a morir! - Gusanito  
Esperen, creo que lo recuerdo, bueno, no lo se, bueno, no se si estoy equivocado, aunque confio en mi que... - Napoleon fue inmueble por todos  
Dilo ya! - Todos  
Ok, ok, bien, se llama la carcel mas peligrosa y de maxima seguridad en donde nadie, absolutamente nadie quiere entrar... - Napoleon fue interumpido por Ilay  
Hijo, puedes decirlo de una vez! - Ilay  
Esta bien, esta bien, solo queria hacer un poco de comedia. Ya que esta película se esta volviendo oscura - Napoleon  
En serio? - Ilay  
Bueno, adelante - Ilay  
Bien, se llama Blue Creek - Napoleon  
Blue Creek, maldita sea, ya lo recorde - Duke  
Ok, Napoleon falso busquelo - Ilay luego se ve a Napoleon falso escribiendo en el teclado y luego se graba el monitor donde dice Blue Creek y luego le da buscar y al final sale una pantalla blanca donde dice Lo sentimos el lugar que busco, no se encuentra" - Napoleon falso

Que? - Napoleon falso y luego vuelve a escribir y al final vuelve el error  
Noooooooo! - Napoleon flaso  
Que?, que pasa? - Ilay  
No lo encuentra - Napoleon falso y vuelve a escribir y vuelve el error  
lo vez - Napoleon falso  
Napoleon, seguro que se llama Blue Creek? - Ilay  
Si, hasta me lo memorise - Napoleon  
Tienes razon Napoleon, yo tambien lo escuche ese nombre, aunque se me olvido pero lo acabo de recordar - Duke  
ya se lo seguiremos buscando, por ahora descancen, les avisaremos si lo encontramos - Ilay luego la camara se funde a otra imagen donde paso 2 horas y luego se graba el monitor donde napoleon falso escribe "Riachuelo Azul" y luego da en buscar y sale el mismo error  
que?, porque, no sale Blue Creeeeeeeeeek! - Napoleon falso  
Que paso, lo encontraron? - Duke  
Luego sale Ilay del cuarto junto con Napoleon Falso  
No, lo hemos buscado de todo y no se encuentran - Ilay  
Ustedes estan buscando Blue Creek - Ozone pero solo se ve su sombra en una ventana en el tejado en frente la luna llena y solo se ve los ojos brillar, luego se baja y se ve normal  
Blue Creek, no deberian ni pensarlo, es la peor carcel de toda la fauna - Ozone  
Aaaaaaa, un monstruo! - Napoleon  
No, Napoleon es un gato... - Ilay pero no termino su frase porque se quedo pensando que raza es, pero Ozone le responde  
Esfinge, pero no paresco nada a un gato esfinge, porque pase 49 años en la carcel y hay fue que me dañe - Ozone pausa y continua  
Blue Creek, es la peor carcel de toda la fauna, del mundo hasta el infinito y del mas alla, ahi trabajas 16 horas forzadas y solo te dan alimento una vez al dia, pero si haces un pequeño error te envian a excavar una fosa de 3 metros de profundidad para solo enterrarlo otra vez, y si no funciona, te envian en el cuarto oscuro, donde nadie sabe que hay adentro, porque nadie sale de ahi vivo! - Ozone  
Que? - todos  
Si, yo pase 49 años preso es como el 65% de mi vida, intente escapar por mas de 9 mil veces en todo esos 49 años - Ozone y vuelve a pausar y luego continua  
el dia que me soltaron, fue el mejor dia de mi vida, pero solo por una hora, quería ser adoptado por una familia, pero aparece Snowball a reclutarme en su pandilla, no queria aceptar, pero me obligo y por eso aparesco asi, en la primera pelicula de la Vida secreta de las mascotas - Ozone  
No, debistes haber dicho el titulo - Napolex  
Que?, o diablos lo recorde! - Ozone  
Bueno, bueno, pero sabes donde queda? - Napoleon falso  
Exactamente no, pero queda en Los Angeles, California - Ozone  
Maldita sea, ahora tenemos que ir a la costa oeste - Ilay  
No, tenemos otra opción, ahi que ir hasta alla, para salvar a Max, ya escucharon a el, esa carcel es como un infierno, y ni siquiera Max ha hecho algo malo para merecerse eso - Gidget  
Tienes razon, vamos a ir a la costa oeste y no me importa lo que ustedes digan - Duke  
Tienes razon Ilay, tenemos que salvar a mi tio - Napoleon  
Esta, bien, esta bien, se que es mi hermano y me preocupa pero como llegaremos hasta alla? - Ilay  
Ah, James, Ilay dile a James que nos lleve hasta Los Angeles - Napepsi  
Tienes razon hijo, muy bien, le avisare a james para que nos vallamos a Los Angeles, mientras tanto nos vemos mañana al amanecer - Ilay luego cambia la imagen directamente en la celda 9-3 y Max logro dormir, mientras se esucha la alarma de la carcel del amanecer  
Maldita sea, y no he dormido nadaaaaa! - Max  
Calmate algunos intentan dormir - Ozzy  
Luego la imagen cambia directamente en la fabrica de la carcel  
Bien Mk, si quieres desayunar, tendras que esperar hasta el medio dia, ahora aqui trabajamos nosotros, si esta una fabirca de comida de perro, pero no es para nosotros - Ozzy  
que?, y para quien es? - Max  
Te lo dire al medio dia - Ozzy  
Muy bien 6, 4, 3, ve a tu puesto - Decker  
Cabeza de chorizo - Ozzy a Decker pero no directamente  
Ah, tu 1, 8, 9, tu puesto esta alla - Decker y señala el lugar de Max que esta en las empaquetadoras, luego Max se acerca ahi, y todos preparan para la produccion  
Muy bien, que empiezen! - Decker

Las maquinas empezaron a trabajar y los presos tambien, mientras Max le toco el trabajo miserable de empaquetar, se ve como Max empaqueta todos bien, pero cada vez va haciendo rapido y Max le empieza a dificultar las empaquetacion y cuando fue un poco mas rapido Max intenta hacer todo bien  
Me hago en la carcel! - Max  
Oye novato, manten el ritmo, cuenta 3 y tienes que empaquetar otro - Radar  
Esta bien, gracias - Max  
Ten cuidado, hoy es ultimo dia, para completar los 365 dias sin desastres, que emoción, talvez me libereren y vuelva a casa, esperen no tengo casa, jajajajajaja - Radar, la mayoria hablaba el solo y Max continuo su trabajo  
1, 2, 3, si esta funcionando... - Max pero fue interumpido porque la comida vino hacia el  
Maldita carcel! - Max  
Pero que salchichas! - Decker y activa la alarma de alerta  
Luego, todos los presos y alarmaron y toda la comina de perro entierra a Max.  
Ya no comere esta comidaaaaaa! - Max luego todo se detiene  
O no - Ozzy y luego se ve un calendario donde dice  
"Dias sin accidentes" y decia 364 pero se reinicio a 0  
Maldito, arruino nuestro record! - Mike  
Quien es ese idiota responsable de esto? - Vito  
Luego todos los presos se haceran a Max, mientras que Max logra desenterrarse de la comida de perro  
Aaaaaaaah, que algun gas propano?  
Vamos a dejarte morado! - Radar  
esperan, esperan, el no tiene la culpa - Ozzy  
Es su primer dia - Bebe foca  
Me vale un pepino eso! - Morris  
Mientras todos discuten, Vito intenta reconocer a alguin  
Ey, ese Can, me parece familiar - Vito  
Si, lo aniquilaran tendran que pasar sobre mi cadaver! - Frankie  
Muy bien tarados, si forman un pleito, todos terimaran en el cuarto oscuro! - Decker y luego da un tiro en el tejado y todos se calman  
1, 8, 9, vendras con migo, los demas por hostiles, quedaran 10 minutos mas limpiando este desastre! - Decker luego se va  
Y Luego Max sale y lo acompaña  
a donde me llevara? - Max  
No, lo se, perp te deseo suerte MK - Ozzy  
gracias, pastilla - Max  
Que esperas! - Decker y luego Max se acerca  
Aaa, donde, me, me lleva? - Max con nervios  
con el alcaide, el sabra que hacer -Decker  
Luego cambia la imagen directamente en la oficina del alcaide, mientras esta Decker junto con Max  
Muy bien, 1, 8, 9, no has hecho un buen trabajo - Grunt  
Por favor alcaide, le pido disculpas por el desastre de la fabrica - Max  
Si, si, y todos tus compañeros presos, les quedaban 1 dia para completar un año sin desastres y todos estaban ilusionados, y que crees, aun sigue siendo un sueño - Grunt  
No, te preocupes 1, 8, 9, te pondre una tarea facil que podras hacerlo - Grunt  
Deberas? - Max  
si - Grunt  
luego la camara cambia directamente afuera en un desierto rocoso donde el sol estaba en cima las cabezas (12:00 DM) mientras que se veia unas ondas de calor, mientras que Max estaba empezando a excavar un agujero  
Una pregunta, porque tengo que excavar? -Max  
Para ver si encuentras un hueso de un velociraptor o de un Gigantosaurio o de un triceratop - Grunt  
Esto es una celda o un sitio arqueológico? - Max  
Callate o quieres que aumente a 5 metros de profundidad - Grunt luego Max se calla, mas tarde la imagen cambia directamente cuando el sol esta aun lado (3:00 PM) se ve una montaña de tierra  
Ya llegue? - Max desde abajo  
Luego Grunt ve abajo  
Excelente, es el tamaño ideal - Grunt  
Luego Max se alegra  
Vuelvalo a entrerrar - Grunt luego Max se puso confuso  
Que?, quieres que la tierra vuelva al agujero?! - Max  
O, que quieres comertelo? - Grunt  
Maldito perro -Max y empieza a enterrar  
ni siquera encontre un estúpido hueso o un cofre! - Max  
Luego la imagen cambia directamente al atardecer cuando lla esta tapado el agujero  
Oye, cara de anchoa - Max  
Luego, Decker sale de la cabina y ve  
Valla, valla, eres rapido para esto, debistes ser un arqueologo, que un gangster - Decker  
Vuelva a la celda 1, 8, 9, - Decker  
Estupido - Max luego la camara queda estatica y Max pasa sobre la camara, luego la imagen se cambia directamente en la celda  
Max! - Todos  
MK, estas bien? - Ozzy  
No nos digas que te hiso? - Frankie

Que?, ustedes saben que me hicieron? - Max  
Luego Ozzy le explica  
si, tambien hemos hecho eso, Grunt pone a los presos excavar para luego enterrar la maldita tierra - Ozzy  
No, se porque se le ocurre esas ideas, pero es el segundo peor castigo seguido del cuarto oscuro! - Bebe foca  
Oooo, Maldicion, mi estomago! - Max  
Mk, estas bien? - Frankie  
Si, si, pero, creo que no he comido nada en mas de 24 horas, cuando nos dan la cena? -Max  
Ahhh!, bueno. La verdad, es que solo una comida diaria nos dan - Ozzy  
Y era a medio dia - Doc  
Osea que, perdi la comida? - Max  
Lo siento compadre - Ozzy  
Maldita carceeeeeeeeeeeell! - Max luego la camara se va arriba hasta cuando se ve Los Angeles y una parte del desierto.  
Luego la imagen cambia directamente en la misma celda pero en unos minunutos despues de que Max grito  
Oigan y como llegaron a esta maldita carcel? - Max  
Bueno, yo, recuerdo que trabajaba para tu tio, y no lo se mucho, creo que por hacer carreras ilicitas - Ozzy  
Pero, al llegar pase casi lo mismo lo que paso contigo excepto el castigo eso creo, bueno fue varios años - Ozzy  
Yo, solo porque me descurbrieron que llegue a este asqueroso pais, solo para espiar al presidente de los Estados Unidos, Donald Trump, si, yo soy de Norcorea y estos malditos capitalistas, me atraparon y me enviaron aqui, no es justo, ni siquiera tengo 16 años! - Bebe foca  
Exactamente no recuerdo yo, pero, he hechos activdiades ilicitas como robar y extorcionar, pero me han pillado y me arrestaron - Frankie  
Luego graban a Doc y no dice casi nada  
Porque no habla? - Max  
MK, recuerda que el es callado, pero nos conto anteriormente que el llego aqui, porque lo atraparon en un vecindario, el estaba haciendo una misión de su jefe cuando lo atraparon y lo llevaron aqui - Ozzy  
Pero, logramos escapar - Ozzy  
que? Escaparon? -Max  
Si, pero nos volvieron a atrapar, escucha aposte una carrera con los guardias pero hiba que apoyar por 2 estupidos, Grunt y un sicario llamado Vito, que espero que no este aqui, la carrera fue un fracaso, porque Frankie, Doc y mi hijo apagaron las luces del coliseo en medio de la carrera, asi para poder escapar, luego las luces volvieron escapamos, todos nos estaban buscado, pero estabamos en la zona de reparticion de cajas donde Ryan los lleva a un pais llamado El Salvador, pero teniamos que bajarnos en un lugar cerca, pero asi no sucedio, Grunt nos intercepto y llevo a un monton de guardias siguiendo el camion, Ryan se da cuenta de eso, y detiene el camion al abrir lz cajuela saltamos encima de ellos y huimos antes que nos atraparan, huimos en el desierto muchos nos seguian, hasta que llegamos a un acantilado, nos bajamos antes de que nos vieran y logramos ur de ellos, pero caimos al agua y... - Ozzy Pero fue interumpido por Frankie  
Creo, que fue suficiente de lo que dijistes, lo demas que lo ven en la pelicula - Frankie  
tienes razon, casi excedo contenido - Ozzy  
Entonces porque no nos escapamos! - Max  
Que?, no, no, no, yo no hare eso, intente 18 veces escaparme y solo recibia golpes y castigos, mejor me dedico a crear la toalla del mojado - Frankie  
Entonces yo lo hare - Max  
No es facil planear para un escape - Ozzy  
Oye, 1, 8, 9, el alcaide quiere que verte - Decker  
Que acaso le gusto al alcaide, para su informacion ya soy casado - Max  
Eso me vale un centavo, ahora vamos - Dekcer mepujando a Max  
mientras tanto se cambia directamente la imagen grabando la entrada del Aeropuerto de John Kennedy y arriba sale un avion volando, mientras que en los hangares esta el avion privado de James  
Muy bien, Ken quedas acargo de la CAPOL de Nueva York - James  
si, señor, buena suerte en la costa oeste - Ken  
Luego, James sube al avion y luego se ve como se despega desde la pista de aterrizaje hasta la rampa y como sale de la costa este, mientras tanto en el avion, estan Napoleon, Napoleon Falso, Napolincin, Napolex, napepsi, Duke, Gidget, Gusanito y Arthur escuchando las asañas de Ozone

Fue en un partido de Alemania contra Brasil en una semifinal en la copa mundial de fútbol Brasil 2014, mientras todos quedaron hipnotizados por la goleada de Alemania ante Brasil, me intente escapar, me escondi en el basurero de la cafeteria, porque todos los guardias comian mientras veian el partido, los restos de comida calleron encima de mi, pero no me importaba, las sobras de bebidas y de pasteles me caian en mi rostro pero no me importaba, las moscas me comian mi pelaje, pero no me importaba, hasta que por fin sacaron la basura y cuando el camion llego con sus pinzas levantó el contenedor y cai encima de la basura del camion, estaba feliz de que por fin hiba escapar, pero, saben que sucedio! - Ozone  
Te cayo mas basura? - Gusanito  
Bueno aparte de eso - Ozone  
Ese maldito de Ryan me logro ver desde su oficina y detuvo el camion para sacarme y regrese a la carcel - Ozone  
Una pregunta, cuantas veces intentastes salir? - Napolex  
Mas de 9 mil veces - Ozone y todos se sorprendieron  
si, si, hasta tenia el record de ser el animal mas revelde de la historia de la carcel de Blue Creek, esa carcel es la peor carcel del mundo, es como la Prision la Esperanza duplicado por 2 billones de veces - Ozone  
O, no! - Duke  
Si, su pobre amigo no sabe como esta sufriendo ahi - Ozone  
debemos sacar a Max, ya! - Gidget desesperada  
Tranquila, yo conosco todos los planos de la carcel yaun los recuerdo, los dibujare y les demostrare los Ductos o entradas mas faciles de infiltrar a esa carcel, de acuerdo? - Ozone  
Tengo un lapiz - Napoleon  
y un papel - Napepsi  
Bien, ahora dejenme dibujar los planos de la carcel - Ozone  
mientras tanto se ve como el avion va avanzando y la camara se detiene y poco a poco se funde la imagen. Mientras tanto en la oficina del alcaide, se ve como Max y Decker llega  
Ahora que quieres, quieres te haga mas favores, pues dejame decirte que estoy cansado - Max y lo golpea Decker  
Deja de decir eso al alcaide! - Decker  
Eso no me importa - Grunt  
Que?, eso? - Decker  
no, lo que Maxi dijo - Grunt  
Señor su nombre es... - Decker pero fue interumpido por Grunt  
Eso no importa, solo para el, ve y toma un descanzo - Grunt  
Esta bien - Decker luego sale de la oficina y cierra la puerta mientras que Max se sienta  
A ver Maxi, ese era tu nombre no? - Grunt  
Mi nombre es Jack Maximiliano o me dicen MK - Max  
Para mi eres Maxi deacuerdo - Grunt  
Esta bien, no te nombró asi, porque ahi otro mas que se llama asi, muy bien, Don Max - Grunt  
Ese nombre esta mejor - Max  
Jaja, si como no, estuvistes en una pandilla, verdad? - Grunt  
Dime, si estuvistes en esa pandilla La Familia Kuwani, eh? - Grunt  
Ese nombre es popular en toda america, gracias a la union de dos pandillas que empezaron el odio desde 1999 por un Albino, y en el 2016 se unieron - Grunt  
Si, pero yo no soy el fundador o lider, me obligaron a ser un lider? - Max  
Quien te obligo? - Grunt  
Bueno, no fue una obligacion, sino una orden, si, era de mi tio Eliott - Max  
Ahhhh, Eliottt. Ese perro es famoso por muchas cosas que hiso desde el odio contra su pandilla contraria en 1999 - Grunt  
Si, y mis padres intentaron desconocerlo, si lograron, pero el aparecio en el año 2016 y me recluto a mi como su lider, pero, lo tenia que hacerlo, el ya estaba viejo y tenia muchas posibilidades de ser asesinado por la pandilla contraria. - Max  
Todo, por la muerte del padre de Snowball y Rocco - Max  
Ahhhh, Bola de nieve, roca, esos dos con hiperactivos y adictivos a las hierbas como el orégano, donde estan ahora? - Grunt  
Pues supongo que en Nueva York - Max  
aaahhhhh, Nueva York, una ciudad de locos - Grunt  
Dime, porque estuvistes en esa tal CAPOL, el año pasado? - Grunt  
Bueno, durante la crisis que tenia con Snowball, Rocco y su pandilla, oye debes ver la película, la Vida secreta de las mascotas 1- Max  
No voy a cines, ahora continua - Grunt

Bueno, durante ese problema, intente declararle paz directamente, pero Rocco fue secuestrado por un grupo de secuestradores llamado la RARS, y gracias a ellos se empeoro las cosas, y a la vez me secuestraron, Fui rescatado y reclutado por mi hermano Ilay, y trabaje para el y para la CAPOL, junto con mis sobrinos, despues de haberles derrotado tenia un asunto que resolver y las cosas se puso feas, pero logre evitar un tiroteo y declare paz y unimos a esas dos bandos - Max  
Espera, que hacias años atras? - Grunt  
Bueno, segun mi dueña, aproximadamente naci en el 2014, y era obvio que el 2014 y 2015 era un cachoro, no sabia nada de esto - Max  
Continua - Grunt  
Despues de eso, el año pasado, mi sobrino quien vive en Italia me volvio a reclutar para derrotar al grupo peligroso llamado Verwofene, oye esta en cartelera la Vida secreta de las mascotas 2 - Max  
Jajajajaja, y que crees que soy libre para salir de esta carcel! - Grunt  
Continua - Grunt  
Hace unos dias fui lider de la CAPOL y descubrimos una fosa petrolera e intentamos activarla, pero fuimos saboteados por los Leones y gracias a ellos, empezamos una nueva guerra, y ahi fue el tiroteo donde Salvatote mato al agente Mark, no yo, yo quiera evitar la muerte de el, sacandolo del tiroteo... - Max pero fue interumpido por Grunt  
Si, si, si, ya ohi suficiente, ahora escucha esto - Grunt luego se para y saca su pistola que es una Desert Eagles y apunta a Max  
Dime donde esta la ubicacion de tu pandilla o te vuelo tu cabeza hueca! - Grunt  
esta bien, esta bien, te lo voy a decir! - Max  
Queda en, a, al, aaah, Parque Central de Nueva York - Max con revios pensando que inventar  
Luego Grunt deja de apuntarlo  
Muy bien, gracias por decir tu ubicacion, Decker llevatelo a la celda - Grunt luego Max se levanta y Decker lo lleva, pero Grunt lo detiene  
Alto! - Grunt  
Solo, una pregunta mas - Grunt  
Conoces a alguien llamado Francisco Sony Hernandez, o mas conocido como Surly? - Grunt  
No, se de quien estas hablando? - Max  
Lo conoces o no?! - Grunt  
No, no lo conosco - Max  
Bien, te puedes retirar - Grunt  
Luego la camara queda estatica grabando la oficina y Grunt y se ve como Decker lleva a Max hasta la camara y luego desaparecen.  
luego se graba directo adentro de la celda y meten a Max y cierran la celda  
MK! - Todos  
Mk, estas bien? - Ozzy  
que te hicieron! - Frankie  
Me exprimieron! - Max  
No sabia que los perros son una fruta - Bebe foca  
no, me exprimieron diciendo todos mis antecedentes - Max  
Digistes tus abuelos hasta Adan y Eva? - Frankie  
No, mi vida pasada! - Max  
No quiero esta aqui, ese Grunt es un idiota! - Max  
No te preocupes, vamos a escapar de aqui - Ozzy  
Que?, padre pero es imposible salir, es como un alacazam! - Bebe foca  
Queras decir alcatraz! - Frankie  
eso! - Bebe foca  
Y no quiero salir por decimanovena vez (19) - Frankie  
Ok. Ok, lo haremos democraticamente - Max  
Todos a favor para el escape! - Max  
Luego levantan la mano Max y Ozzy  
encontra? - Max y levantan la mano Frankie y Bebe foca  
Doc, tu eres el unico quien nos desempatara - Max  
Luegp Doc ve a Max y Ozzy, luego ve a Frankie y Bebe foca  
Creo que ya me aburri de la soledad - Doc  
Hijjijijii! - Ozzy riendo  
La mayoria gana - Max  
Maldicion - Bebe foca  
Esta bien, pero yo no voy a planear los escapes - Frankie  
Tranquilo, yo lo planeare y estoa haremos - Max luego todos se reunen y la camara se aleja encima de los 5 planeando el escape, mientras se escucha una musica de plan.  
mientras tanto en la Aldea del este  
No, no, no, no puede ser, hermano estamos perdiendo refuerzos! - Rocco  
Que paso, con Abai y con Tatoo? - Snowball  
Esta lesionados - Peppi  
Tendremos que buscar una forma de defensa masiva o perderemos el barrio - Snowball  
Vere la entrada del barrio - Peppi luego Peppi se acerca a ña entrada del barrio y vigila a los lados, pero es secuestrado por Lio Antonio Leone  
orale, wey sueltame, me aplastas mi estomago - Peppi, luego lo llevan a un callejon juno con los demas leones  
lo tengo - Lio  
Buen trabajo - Salvatote

Ahora dime donde esta Max? - Salvatore  
En la casa de tu abuela - Peppi  
Luego todos retroceden  
Muy bien quiere jugar sucio - Salvatore y saca sus garras  
Ahora di donde esta Max, o te tocare tu rostro - Salvatore  
ah, bueno, son muy lindas esas garritas, pero, mi cara es muy sucia y puedo ensuciar sus uñas - Peppi  
eso, no importa, toque cosas peores antes, ahora dime donde esta Max! - Salvatore y luego Peppi muy asustado confiesa  
Esta bien, esta bien, Max esta preso, por su culpa! - Peppi  
Que? - Salvatore  
No, creo que esta en la carcel - Caludio  
Claro, que si, recuerdo que la policoa de Blue Creek llego al final del tiroteo - Salvatore  
Jajajajajajajaja, ya puedes irte amiguito - Salvatore luego Peppi corre rapido hasta Snowball y Rocco por donde estaban cerca  
Tengo un mejor idea para traer mas refuerzos - Snowball  
Oigan, patrones, los leones estan en ese callejon y me amenazaron de decir donde esta Max - Peppi  
Muy bien, Hermano avisa a los demas que vangan, Peppi. Preparemos  
Hoy picaremos leones - Snowball  
Luego en el callejon  
Muy bien, si Max esta preso, podemos aniquilar esta pandilla - Salvatore  
Eliminaremos a los integrantes uno por uno - Lio  
Luego, de la nada aparecen la Familia Kuwani y les disparan a los Leones  
Maldicion, una emboscada! - Claudio  
disparenles - Salvatore y los Leones empiezan a disparar a la Familia Kuwani  
Vamos, vamos, no se rindan! - Snowball  
Luego Rocco entra sl callejon y empieza a dizparar a cada Leone. Mientras que Salvatote derriba la mesa y lo usa como un bloqueo.  
Roedores, no tengo municiones! - Salvatore  
Sal, vamonos de aqui! - Lio  
Retirada! - Salvatore y todos los leones hullen de la Familia Kuwani  
eso es y no vuelvan! - Snowball  
Intrusos! - Rocco  
Eso es, ya se como tener mas reclutas, llamare a varios veteranos que vivien en Los Angeles - Snowball  
Buena idea - Rocco  
Traigalos ya carnalito, esta situacion se pode mas dificil! - Peppi  
mientras tanto la imagen cambia directamente en el patio de la carcel  
vamos en ese portón de acuerdo? - Max  
De acuerdo - Todos  
Luego, se graba como el portón se abre y llegan personas llevando cajas  
Ahora! - Max y todos corren hacia el porton, pasando en medio el patio, pero Ozzy es empujado a un lado y Vito lo tiene encima  
Vito! - Ozzy  
asi es, descarado, te matare, traidor! - Vito con un cuchillo en la mano  
Luego Ozzy lo golpea en el suelo a Vito  
ve a comer tierra! - Ozzy  
Y Ozzy corre mientras que Vito se levanta  
eso, aqui no se termino! - Vito y lo sigue  
Mientras que Ozzy logra acceder al porton donde se cerro y dejo a Vito afuera  
maldito Ozzy, no te escaparas de esta carcel! - vito  
mientras que adentro  
Vamonos Domingo, tengo que llevar estas cajas al aeropuerto - Ryan  
Mientras que los demas estan escondidos debajo del camion  
Suban, suban suban! - Max susurrando para que los demas subieran al camion, Max seria el ultimo en subir, cuando sube es atrapado por Decker  
1, 8, 9, y los demas bajense del carro, ya los tengo - Decker  
Maldicion! - Max, Ozzy, Frankie, Doc y bebe foca  
Luego la imagen cambia directamente en la oficina del alcaide  
Cuando el alcaide venga, les enviara hacer un agujero de 10 metroa de profundidad cada uno - Decker y en otra puerta aparece el Alcaide  
Aver quienes intentaron correr aparte de Don Max - Grunt  
Que? - Grunt  
Ozzy. Tu también, wow. No puedo creerlo, hay 2 corredores, jajajajajajajaja, Max ya conoces las carreras que hacemos contra nuestros guardias? - Grunt  
Grunt, ya no correre ni para ti, ni para vito, ni para nadie - Ozzy  
esta bien, de todas formas ya sos muy viejo para eso, ahora veremos con tu nuevo amigo Don Max - Grunt  
Max, no tienes que correr, eso es inesesario y estupido - Ozzy  
Bueno, creo que el tiene razon - Max  
Abueno, apues la regaron, si hubieran aceptado esa oferta no los castigará, ahora metanse a la lavadora - Grunt  
luego se graba a 5 lavadoras funcionado y adentro estan Max, Ozzy, Frankie, Doc y bebe foca en cada lavadora.  
Luego se graba el aeropuerto International de Los Angeles, donde el avion de James llega, luego aparece una casa del Campo, donde James llega en un carro Mercedes-Benz negro y luego baja a los demas

Muy bien, ya llegamo - James  
Luego la imagen cambia directamente cuando todos estan adentro y napoleon deja un mapa en la mesa  
Muy bien, Ozone dinos donde queda Blue Creek - Napoleon  
Bueno, exactamente no recuerdo donde queda, pero queda en Los Angeles, aunque es probable que este arriba del Zologico - Ozone apuntando arriba del Zologico  
Ya se, si nosotros no pudimos buscarlo, porque James no lo busca? - Ilay  
Buena idea - Arthur  
Napoleon, avisale a James de que debe buscar la carcel de Blue Creek - Ilay  
Luego la imagen cambia directamentel cuando James lee lo aue Napoleon ha puesto  
He intentado de todo, para buscar la ubicacion de la Carcel Blue Creek. Pero es imposible que aparezca, hasta en millones de paginas de Internet de Los Angles no lo mencionan - James llendo, luego deja del leer y piensa por unos segundos  
creo, que usare la Deep Web, para buscar su ubicacion, creo que debe tener algo de indicios ilicitos - James  
Gracias Napoleon, ahora alejate - James  
Porque esto te perturbara - James se sienta y oprime el boton "enter"  
Luego la imagen cambia directamente en la carcel cuando Max, Ozzy, Frankie, Doc y bebe foca se esconden debajo de las mesas de la fabrica  
Muy bien, no hay nadie - Ozzy  
Vamonos a esas cajas - Max  
A la cuenta de 3 - Bebe Foca  
1 - Frankie  
2 - Doc  
3! - Max  
luego los 5 corren por las cajas y se meten luego pasan por laas bandas movedoras de la fabrica a donde los llevan a la zona de reparticion por donde esta Dominc (Domingo en Latinoamérica)  
Pero, Domingo ve que hay 5 cajas mas y se pregunta  
Que?, 5 cajas mas? - Domingo luego deja el asiento donde estaba sentado y si periódico y ve las cajas  
Pero, la producción termino hace 20 minutos - Domingo  
algo anda mal - Domingo  
Luego, los lleva pero la camara graba dentro de cada una de las cajas  
Si, ya nos iremos de aqui - Max  
escuchastes hijo, ya nos vamos! - Ozzy  
Cuando nos libremos, nos iremos de esta estupida ciudad - Frankie  
Y yo, me ire a Norcorea - Bebe foca  
Solo, espero, que no nos descubra - doc  
si, a lo mejor debemos callarnos porque... - Max pero fue interumpido porque abireron las cajas  
Conque intentando escapar - Ryan  
Luego, se graba la parde de la oficina de Grunt y se ve como Max, Ozzy, Frankie, Doc y bebe foca son lanzados uno por uno, despues son goleados y vuelven a hablar  
Maldito Ryan - Ozzy  
Como puede ser tan imparable! - Frankie  
Vaya, vaya, vaya - Grunt  
Asi que, todos intentaron escapar, Dereck, Decker, llevenlo a todos a la celda, excepto Don Max - Grunt  
Ahora que quieres, favores o revelacion de mi vida pasada - Max  
Favores, - Grunt  
Espero, tus, ordenes - Max como el robot que era esclavo de Fanboy y Chum Chum  
Muy bien, quiero que corras para mi - Grunt  
Hay una carrera en 2 dias y tu representaras a los presos - Grunt  
Te enfrentaras contra Jock, el perro mas rapido de la carcel - Grunt  
quiero que pierdas esa carrera! - Grunt  
Y si lo haces, te dejare en libertad - Grunt  
Pero solo a ti - Grunt  
Que?, no puedo llevar a mis amigos? - Max  
jajajajaja, no ellos se merecen la condena - Grunt  
Pues, no lo se - Max  
Puedo tener tiempo para tomar decisiones? - Max  
Esta bien - Grunt  
Tienes hasta el almuerzo de mañana - Grunt  
Regresate a tu celda - Grunt y Max se va directamente a su celda.  
Mientras tanto  
Campo, donde James llega en un carro Mercedes-Benz negro y luego baja a los demas  
Muy bien, ya llegamo - James  
Luego la imagen cambia directamente cuando todos estan adentro y napoleon deja un mapa en la mesa  
Muy bien, Ozone dinos donde queda Blue Creek - Napoleon  
Bueno, exactamente no recuerdo donde queda, pero queda en Los Angeles, aunque es probable que este arriba del Zologico - Ozone apuntando arriba del Zologico  
Ya se, si nosotros no pudimos buscarlo, porque James no lo busca? - Ilay  
Buena idea - Arthur  
Napoleon, avisale a James de que debe buscar la carcel de Blue Creek - Ilay  
Luego la imagen cambia directamentel cuando James lee lo aue Napoleon ha puesto  
He intentado de todo, para buscar la ubicacion de la Carcel Blue Creek. Pero es imposible que aparezca, hasta en millones de paginas de Internet de Los Angles no lo mencionan - James llendo, luego deja del leer y piensa por unos segundos  
creo, que usare la Deep Web, para buscar su ubicacion, creo que debe tener algo de indicios ilicitos - James  
Gracias Napoleon, ahora alejate - James  
Porque esto te perturbara - James se sienta y oprime el boton "enter"  
Luego la imagen cambia directamente en la carcel cuando Max, Ozzy, Frankie, Doc y bebe foca se esconden debajo de las mesas de la fabrica  
Muy bien, no hay nadie - Ozzy  
Vamonos a esas cajas - Max  
A la cuenta de 3 - Bebe Foca  
1 - Frankie  
2 - Doc  
3! - Max  
luego los 5 corren por las cajas y se meten luego pasan por laas bandas movedoras de la fabrica a donde los llevan a la zona de reparticion por donde esta Dominc (Domingo en Latinoamérica)  
Pero, Domingo ve que hay 5 cajas mas y se pregunta  
Que?, 5 cajas mas? - Domingo luego deja el asiento donde estaba sentado y si periódico y ve las cajas  
Pero, la producción termino hace 20 minutos - Domingo  
algo anda mal - Domingo  
Luego, los lleva pero la camara graba dentro de cada una de las cajas  
Si, ya nos iremos de aqui - Max  
escuchastes hijo, ya nos vamos! - Ozzy  
Cuando nos libremos, nos iremos de esta estupida ciudad - Frankie  
Y yo, me ire a Norcorea - Bebe foca  
Solo, espero, que no nos descubra - doc  
si, a lo mejor debemos callarnos porque... - Max pero fue interumpido porque abireron las cajas  
Conque intentando escapar - Ryan  
Luego, se graba la parde de la oficina de Grunt y se ve como Max, Ozzy, Frankie, Doc y bebe foca son lanzados uno por uno, despues son goleados y vuelven a hablar  
Maldito Ryan - Ozzy  
Como puede ser tan imparable! - Frankie  
Vaya, vaya, vaya - Grunt  
Asi que, todos intentaron escapar, Dereck, Decker, llevenlo a todos a la celda, excepto Don Max - Grunt  
Ahora que quieres, favores o revelacion de mi vida pasada - Max  
Favores, - Grunt  
Espero, tus, ordenes - Max como el robot que era esclavo de Fanboy y Chum Chum  
Muy bien, quiero que corras para mi - Grunt  
Hay una carrera en 2 dias y tu representaras a los presos - Grunt  
Te enfrentaras contra Jock, el perro mas rapido de la carcel - Grunt  
quiero que pierdas esa carrera! - Grunt  
Y si lo haces, te dejare en libertad - Grunt  
Pero solo a ti - Grunt  
Que?, no puedo llevar a mis amigos? - Max  
jajajajaja, no ellos se merecen la condena - Grunt  
Pues, no lo se - Max  
Puedo tener tiempo para tomar decisiones? - Max  
Esta bien - Grunt  
Tienes hasta el almuerzo de mañana - Grunt  
Regresate a tu celda - Grunt y Max se va directamente a su celda

Mientras tanto la imagen cambia directamente en la cancha de basketball de la carcel al dia siguiente mientras se escucha la cancion de Me comprendes Mendez de Control Machete, mientras las primeras estrofas de la cancion se graba en una vista paronamica la cancha De basketball, luego a algunos presos jugando un partido de baloncesto y un preso logra hacer canasta, todos celbran, mientras que en las tribunas esta Max y sus amigos y Max le cuenta lo sucedido

Puedes creerlo, Grunt quiere que corra para el en 2 días - Max  
Que? - Ozzy  
No, no, no manchen, ese Grunt quiere hacerte lo mismo que yo - Ozzy  
Y adivinare, te dijo que perdieras - Ozzy  
si, pero me daria la libertad si lo hiciera - Max  
Que?, nos vas a abandonar! - Frankie  
Max, Max, no es por decirte que te escaparas y nos dejaras solos, pero rechazalo! - Ozzy  
Te dire que paso conmigo - Ozzy  
Hace 3 años en el 2016, cuando estuve preso, corri por Grunt, pero a la vez corri por Vito, un perro chihuahueño enano, al principio no sabia por quien correr, pero decidi hacerlo por los 2, pero porque en medio de la carrera me escaparia, pero veo yo que fue algo muy estupido - Ozzy  
Maldicion, y entonces que hago? - Max  
Rechazalo, y nos escaparemos tal como dijimos al principio de la película - Ozzy  
Esta bien, gracias por sus comentarios - Max  
Bueno, tengo que ir al baño, ahora vuelvo - Max y se va de las tribunas y se va al baño.  
mientras tanto, la camara graba a los espejos, luego Graba a Max entrando al baño, y solo se graba un tercio del cuerpo (cabeza-cuello-hombro), y esta en los orinareos a orinar, cuando se ve el espejo a Vito saliendo del escusado y ve a Max  
Valla, valla, valla - Vito  
Ah, y ahora que, vas a pelear contra mi, haci como hiso Franklin en la Vida secreta de las mascotas 2? - Max  
No, soy de la CAPOL de Italia o la Verwofene - Vito  
Muy bien, bambino, eres un corredor perfecto para los presos - Vito  
Bueno, mi ocupación no es corredor o atleta - Max  
Eso, no importa, quiero que tu representes a nosotros los presos - Vito  
Y, tienes que ganar - Vito  
Ah, si, representaria a los presos, pero, voy a trabajar para alguien mas - Max  
No, no, no, estas tomando las deciciones de Ozzy! - Vito Luego saca un cuchillo y lo acerca en el cuello de Max y lo amenaza  
Vas a correr por mi o te decapito! - vito  
Maldita sea, esa bien, esta bien, correre para ustedes, lo prometo - Max luego vito deja de amezarlo  
Por sierto, yo soy tu represente y tu socio, me llamo Vito Vanderbi, y soy Italiano, tu debes ser tambien de origen Italiano? - Vito  
aah, si - Max  
pues me alegra, ahora, ve a entrenar porque la carrera sera en 1 dias - Vito  
Y recuerda, debes ganar porque apostaremos algo fuerte ante los guardias - Vito  
que?, apuestan por las carreras? - Max  
Si - Vito  
Luego vito se va y la camara graba al rostro de Max  
Asi que es el Enano de Vito? - Max  
Esperen, eso me recuerdas algo, las apuestas creo que lo vi anteriormente - Max y luego recordo  
maldicion, es una de las apuestas que hice contra los leones! - Max luego vuelve a recordar su barrio  
Maldicion, mi barrio, mi familia, que haran sin mi! - Max  
luego la camara cambia directamente en la cábala de James  
James ya llegue! - Ken  
Muy bien, bienvenido a mi casa de campo - James  
Esta muy lujosa - Ken  
Ahora, tengo que terminar de localizar algo - James  
luego la imagen cambia directamente cuando James esta leendo la informacion de la Carcel de Blue Creek  
Ubicado en la ciudad de Lancaster en autopista Barstow-Bakersfield Hwy - James leendo  
si, lo tengo! - James luego se graba el monitor de la computadora donde copia la parte de "Lancaster en Barstow-Bakersfield Hwy" y luego se va a Google maps y lo coloca en dl buscador y aparece, pero esta en blanco  
si, ya encontre el lugar, luego James toma captura y lo imprime  
Muy bien, Ilay quiero que le avises a los demas que ya tengo la localizacion de la carcel de Blue Creek, que preparen para el rescate - James a Ilay y luego Ilay va a decirlo a los demas  
Espero, que James lo encontró o nunca salvaremos a mi tio - Napoleo  
Primo no digas eso - Gusanito  
Oigan, James ya encontro la localizacion - Ilay  
Deberas! - Todos  
Si, ahora, debmos preparanos para el rescate - Ilay  
Max resiste, ya llegaremos - Duke  
todos tomen hermientas para el rescate de mi tio - Napoleon falso  
Luego todos ya estan listos  
Tranquilo Maxi vendremos por ti! - Gidget  
De basketball, luego a algunos presos jugando un partido de baloncesto y un preso logra hacer canasta, todos celbran, mientras que en las tribunas esta Max y sus amigos y Max le cuenta lo sucedido  
Puedes creerlo, Grunt quiere que corra para el en 2 días - Max  
Que? - Ozzy  
No, no, no manchen, ese Grunt quiere hacerte lo mismo que yo - Ozzy  
Y adivinare, te dijo que perdieras - Ozzy  
si, pero me daria la libertad si lo hiciera - Max  
Que?, nos vas a abandonar! - Frankie  
Max, Max, no es por decirte que te escaparas y nos dejaras solos, pero rechazalo! - Ozzy  
Te dire que paso conmigo - Ozzy  
Hace 3 años en el 2016, cuando estuve preso, corri por Grunt, pero a la vez corri por Vito, un perro chihuahueño enano, al principio no sabia por quien correr, pero decidi hacerlo por los 2, pero porque en medio de la carrera me escaparia, pero veo yo que fue algo muy estupido - Ozzy  
Maldicion, y entonces que hago? - Max  
Rechazalo, y nos escaparemos tal como dijimos al principio de la película - Ozzy  
Esta bien, gracias por sus comentarios - Max  
Bueno, tengo que ir al baño, ahora vuelvo - Max y se va de las tribunas y se va al baño.  
mientras tanto, la camara graba a los espejos, luego Graba a Max entrando al baño, y solo se graba un tercio del cuerpo (cabeza-cuello-hombro), y esta en los orinareos a orinar, cuando se ve el espejo a Vito saliendo del escusado y ve a Max  
Valla, valla, valla - Vito  
Ah, y ahora que, vas a pelear contra mi, haci como hiso Franklin en la Vida secreta de las mascotas 2? - Max  
No, soy de la CAPOL de Italia o la Verwofene - Vito  
Muy bien, bambino, eres un corredor perfecto para los presos - Vito  
Bueno, mi ocupación no es corredor o atleta - Max  
Eso, no importa, quiero que tu representes a nosotros los presos - Vito  
Y, tienes que ganar - Vito  
Ah, si, representaria a los presos, pero, voy a trabajar para alguien mas - Max  
No, no, no, estas tomando las deciciones de Ozzy! - Vito Luego saca un cuchillo y lo acerca en el cuello de Max y lo amenaza  
Vas a correr por mi o te decapito! - vito  
Maldita sea, esa bien, esta bien, correre para ustedes, lo prometo - Max luego vito deja de amezarlo  
Por sierto, yo soy tu represente y tu socio, me llamo Vito Vanderbi, y soy Italiano, tu debes ser tambien de origen Italiano? - Vito  
aah, si - Max  
pues me alegra, ahora, ve a entrenar porque la carrera sera en 1 dias - Vito  
Y recuerda, debes ganar porque apostaremos algo fuerte ante los guardias - Vito  
que?, apuestan por las carreras? - Max  
Si - Vito  
Luego vito se va y la camara graba al rostro de Max  
Asi que es el Enano de Vito? - Max  
Esperen, eso me recuerdas algo, las apuestas creo que lo vi anteriormente - Max y luego recordo  
maldicion, es una de las apuestas que hice contra los leones! - Max luego vuelve a recordar su barrio  
Maldicion, mi barrio, mi familia, que haran sin mi! - Max  
luego la camara cambia directamente en la cábala de James  
James ya llegue! - Ken  
Muy bien, bienvenido a mi casa de campo - James  
Esta muy lujosa - Ken  
Ahora, tengo que terminar de localizar algo - James  
luego la imagen cambia directamente cuando James esta leendo la informacion de la Carcel de Blue Creek  
Ubicado en la ciudad de Lancaster en autopista Barstow-Bakersfield Hwy - James leendo  
si, lo tengo! - James luego se graba el monitor de la computadora donde copia la parte de "Lancaster en Barstow-Bakersfield Hwy" y luego se va a Google maps y lo coloca en dl buscador y aparece, pero esta en blanco  
si, ya encontre el lugar, luego James toma captura y lo imprime  
Muy bien, Ilay quiero que le avises a los demas que ya tengo la localizacion de la carcel de Blue Creek, que preparen para el rescate - James a Ilay y luego Ilay va a decirlo a los demas  
Espero, que James lo encontró o nunca salvaremos a mi tio - Napoleo  
Primo no digas eso - Gusanito  
Oigan, James ya encontro la localizacion - Ilay  
Deberas! - Todos  
Si, ahora, debmos preparanos para el rescate - Ilay  
Max resiste, ya llegaremos - Duke  
todos tomen hermientas para el rescate de mi tio - Napoleon falso  
Luego todos ya estan listos  
Tranquilo Maxi vendremos por ti! - Gidget

A la cargaaaaa! - Gusanito y todos gritan  
eeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhh! - Todos con sus armas y heramientas levantadas en una mano, cuando llegan a la puerta James lo bloquea  
un minuto! - James y todos se detienen  
No, podemos salir aun, yo los llevare junto con Ken, pero debemos prepar nuestra hermientas y les recomiendo que preparen mas heramientas, porque tambien haremos una operacion en esa carcel - James  
Luego la imagen cambia directamente en la celda 9-3  
Vito, me obligo a correr! - Max  
que? - todos  
Maldito de Vito, creo que llego la hora que desaparesca de la fas de la tierra - Ozzy con un fragmento de cristal  
Padre no me diga, que hara? - Bebe foca  
No tengo otra opcion - Ozzy  
Espera, no es necesario hacerlo - Frankie  
Ozzy, clamate ahora es de Max y el tiene un plan - Doc  
Que?, maldicion, ya recorde, y ahora que le digo al alcaide como le dire que correre por alguien mas, y no me dejara la libertad - Max  
pero, yo le hiba converle de dar la libertad a ustedes tambien - Max  
Ya se que voy a hacer - Max  
Mataras a vito, para no validar? - Ozzy  
No, voy a informarle a Grunt de eso, veremos si el le csstigara - Max  
Si, que ecave un agujero de 100 metros de profundidad y lo vuelva a entrrrarlo, jajajajajajajaja - Ozzy y todos se rien y se ponen felices  
Buena idea - Doc  
Vamos, ve a derlo! - Bebe foca  
Esto haré - Max  
luego la camara directamente se cambia en la oficina del alcaide, donde Max ya lo dijo a Grunt  
Dejame ver si entendi, tu nunca querias correr por Vito y el te obligo - Grunt  
Asi, es - Max  
Maldito enano sarnoso - Grunt  
Muy bien, Max y correras para mi? - Grunt  
Si, correre por usted, pero quiero que castigen a Vito por lo que ha hecho, quiero verlo que haga un agujero de la profundidad de la fosa de las marianas y volverlo a excavar - Max  
Oye, oye, oye, no exageres, no puedo castigarlo, porque es un representante importante de los presos y ademas seria fraude y corrupción y todos creeran que hisimos eso, para tener ventaja - Grunt  
Mejor haz esto, porque no le engañas al estupido de Vito y coreras para mi, haz que el creea que tu correras para el, pero en realidad correras para mi - Grunt  
E, esta, bien, - Max muy dudoso  
Ok, ahora vuelve con Vito y engañelo - Grunt  
Luego la imagen cambia directamente en la celda, donde Max le dice a todos lo sucedido  
Correras para ambos! - Todos  
Si, pero engañe a Vito y perder y le todos seremos libres - Max  
No, Mk, que has hecho, has hecho lo que yo hice hace 3 años - Ozzy  
Que, pero porque? - Max  
Si, engañas a Vito, el te asesinara, es uno de los presos mas peligrosos de esta carcel - Doc  
Hasta casi, me mataba cuando hibamos a escapar - Ozzy  
Y si, ganas y engañas a Grunt, no se que desicion tomara, te pondra cade perpetua o te enviara a la celda oscura - Frankie  
Maldicion, la rege, ahora no se que puedo hacer, diablos me he metido en problemas serios - Max  
O, porque no nos ayuda a escapar? - bebe foca  
Tienes razon, saben algo, mejor nos vamos a escapar de esta carcel - Max  
Tenemos 2 dias para escapar, antes de la carrera - Max  
Empezaremos esta noche - Frankie  
Y tengo un plan para escapar - Max  
Luego la imagen cambia directamente en el atardecer donde James, Ken y las mascotas de van en una furgoneta de la CAPOL  
Muy bien, tenemos que ir a Lancaster a salvar a Max e inspeccionar esa perrera - James  
Ken, enciende el auto - Jame luego el auto se enciendo y se marcha  
Mientras tanto en la parte trasera todos estan preocupados por Max con una musica de reflexion  
No, puede ser, hemos perdido el tiempo y por fin iremos a esa estupida carcel - Ilay  
Espero que mi hermano este bien - Ilay preocupado  
No te preocupes Max, vendremos a salvarte - Napoleon  
Espero que nuestro tio este bien - Napoleon falso, Napolex y Napepsi preocupado  
Egegeheh egegegegehe - Napolinicin pero preocupado  
Amigo, espero que sigas vivo - Duke  
Maxi, espero que no te paso nada malo, espero que estes firme y vivo, sin ningun razguño - Gidget Preocupada  
Padre espero que no te hallan matado - Gusanito preocupado  
Kuwani, perdoname por despedirte - Arthur preocupado  
Luego, la camara se queda estatica y sale Por la ventana de la furgoneta y se ve como se aleja, mientras el sol se oculta.

luego la imagen se funde a negro, y luego la imagen cambia directamente en la noche grabando en un edificio de la carcel 5 sombras (Max, Ozzy, Frankie, Doc y bebe foca) y luego se logran ver a ellos normalmente y Bebe foca lanza una flecha donde esta sujeta con la soga, al muro de la carcel  
Excelente tiro hijo - Ozzy  
Estaremos respirando la libertad en unos minutos - Frankie  
Y luego aparece una puertilla del tejado del edificó Radar  
Buenas noches, en que les puedo servirles - Radar y luego Max le rocia gas y Radar se desmaya y cae.  
Recuerden todos, entrada y salida en 18 segundos - Max  
Luego empieza Max hacer tiroleza pero se detiene en la mitad de la cuerda, luego sale Ozzy, Bebe foca, Frankie y Doc y lo mismo paso. Luego los 5 quedaron colgados, hasta que la imagen se funde y aparece en el amanecer, un camion de bomberos (con los que rescato a los 5) con una escalera extendida, algunos bomberos bajando y una ambulancia donde las puertas traseras estan abiertas y estan sentados  
Max, Ozzy, Frankie, Doc y bebe foca mientras esta Grunt y Decker ofreciendo chocolate  
Mas chocolate Don Max? - Grunt  
Siiii! - Max enojado y toma un taza de chocolate  
Luego la imagen cambia directamente en la Aldea del este donfe los refuerzos de Los Angeles llegan  
Oiga compadres, ya llegaron los refuerzos desde Los Angeles - Peppi y atras de el, se ve a barios animales de la mayoria perros y conejos  
Colegas, tanto tiempo sin verlos - Snowball  
Es perfecto, ahora expulsaremos a Los Leones de aqui! - Rocco  
Mientras tanto, todos preparan sus armas blancas y garras, y luego llegan a la guarida de los Leones  
Sal, tenemos el 35% del barrio - Maria  
Ya se, ya se, e intentamos de todo para apoderarlo, pero veo que esos conejos son mas poderosos - Salvatore  
Mientras fuera estan Snowball y Rocco escuchandolo  
Hermano, estan aqui - Rocco  
bien, todos recuerdan lo que van hacer - Snowball  
si! - todos  
Por Ringo! - Snowball  
Por Ringo! - Todos y luego entran a la guarida y empiezan una batalla  
Una emboscada! - Claudio  
matenlos - Salvatore  
Y empiezan a sacar sus armas y disparan, otros usan armas balncas y garras  
Defiendan, no quiero verlos vivos, mal nacidos! - Snowball  
Intenten llamar la atencion al control animal! - Rocco  
luego algunos reclutas marcan el numero del control animal de un telefono publico y luego lo dejan suelto. Mientras tanto. Salvatore lanza una mesa y se defiende  
Aslan! - Salvatore  
Matelos! - Salvatore  
Eso are! - Aslan luego sale  
Tu, maldito descarado! - Snowball y luego le dispara un semilla (las semillas son como balas) a Aslan y Aslan lo evita  
Luego Snowball se enfuerece  
Mas municiones! - Snowball  
Luego en el otro lado del edificio, esta Rocco con un arma de artillería  
Disparen! - Rocco y disparan semillas de manis  
Mientras tanto, Peppi, golpea a Claudio  
Maldito, te arrepentiras! - Claudio  
Luego Peppi lo lleva a un letrero en donde se grbaa al otro lado y se ve como el letro es chocado con el rostro de Claudio y deja una silueta.  
luego, Rocco se acerca con Snowball  
Hermano, no tenemos suficientes refuerzos! - Rocoo  
maldicion, esos leones son imparables! - Snowball  
jajajajajajaja - Salvatore  
Disparen! - Maria y luego lanzan un chorro de agus y mojan a todos los de la Familia Kuwani  
Porque no se bañan!- Aslan  
Jajajajajajaja - Aslan  
Luego desde arriba del tejado estan Snowball y Rocco  
Los estan mojando! - Rocco  
no, no, no no puede ser, padre te hemos defraudado - Snowball  
No de todo, mi pequeño amigo adorable - Mike en un dron, mientras baja y Snowball y Rocco ven abajo a muchos recuerzos de la CAPOL de Italia  
Los Leones, ellos son los asesinos, no Max! - Tom  
Y luego todos preparan sus armas, mientras Snowball y Rocco dejan de ver abajo  
No estamos acabados - Rocco  
por Ringo! - Snowball  
Por Ringo! - Snowball y Rocco y luego gritan y se lanzan del edificio, luego caen en un dron cada uno, donde ambos preparan un traquilizante  
Muy bien, Hermano a su señal - Snowball

Mientras Tom y los demas entran  
Disparen rociadores de manzanilla! - Tom  
Y todos entran y sale un gran humo de color amarillo, donde cubre todo el ambiente  
Maldicion, quienes son esos mekes! - Salvatore  
son los de la CAPOL de Italia - Maria  
Dulces sueños leoncito - Mike y dispara un dardo tranquilizante a Salvatore  
Ah, ah, no siento mis pies - Salvatote y se duerme  
Sal, sal, estas bien! - Maria  
Disparenles! - Lio  
Mike, ve al lado derecho, Franklin a los que estan atacando! - Trevorlio  
Asegúrense de fumigar todo! - Franklin  
luego toda la escena de la guerra se tapo con humo color amarillo, despues no es escuchaba nada, luego de unos 6 segundos donde se graba el humo en todos tipo de lados, se empieza a desaparecer y empiezan los aplausos y las felicitaciones la Familia Kuwani y de la CAPOL  
Quines son ustedes? - Snowball  
Somo de la CAPOL de Italia, Max, Duke y Gidget trabajaron para nosotros el año pasado, y le estamos devolviendo su favor - Mike  
Valla, valla, miren como estan los bellos durmientes - Tom  
Ahora los llevaremos a un lugar especial - Tom luego la imagen cambia directamente en la noche en la cafeteria de la Carcel, donde esta Max, Ozzy, Frankie, Doc y bebe foca con unas ventosas de destapadores de baño, en cada mano y piernas, y estan en el techo pero de adentro de la cafetería (caminando en el techo, como arañas), van acercando hasta la puerta, pero se enciende la luz, ellos se detienen y se hacen mas pequeños (agacharse) y sale varios guardias  
Jajajajajajaajajajajaja - Guardias felicies  
Que bueno, aue Grunt nos dio el bono navideño por adelantado - Decker  
Y los gastamos todos en... - Killer (Asesino en Américalatina  
Sodaaaaa! - Todos  
Ahora, quien quiere tomar primero? - Decker  
Vamos a brindar por la victoria - Jock  
por la victoria - Todos  
Jajajajajajajajaja - todos  
fondo, fondo, fondo, fondo, fondo - todos y Jcok toma rapidamente el vaso de soda, luego deja el vaso en la mesa  
Wooooooo, jajajajajajajaja - Todos celebrando  
Luego la imagen cambia directamente en la mañana cuando esta amaneciendo y los guardias estan cansados  
aaaaaaah - guardias cansados y llenos  
Creo, que no debimos, exceder - Decker  
Luego entra Grunt a la cafeteria  
Estuvieron aqui tomando soda, toda la noche? - Grunt  
Creo que estoy ciego - Decker  
luego se caen Max, Ozzy, Frankie, Doc y bebe foca del techo y luego se paran y se soban el brazo y saludan  
Buenos dias - Max luego se van ellos a la celda  
Mientras tanto la imagen cambia directamente afuera de la carcel con el sol levantado (8:00 am), cuando James llega y estan escondidos en un callejon cercano a la carcel  
Muy bien, ese es la carcel que buscabamos - James  
luego la camara graba la letra "BLUE CREEK" en la entrada de la carcel  
Bien, tenemos que espiar si hay humanos, animales y guardias - Ken  
le informare a Ilay - James  
luego, Ilay le avisa a los demas  
Muy bien, tendremos que espiar, si hay personas o animales y guardias, debemos buscar una zona por donde entrar - Ilay  
Vamos a la accion! - Napoleon y luego Ilay le lanza el borramemorias  
Weeeeeeeerehhhh - Napoleon  
O, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, - Ilay  
Ala carga! - Duke  
Y todos se van rodeando la carcel de Blue Creek y con unos artefactos les ayuda a espiar  
Napoleon y Napoleon falso estan atras y luego con una escalera hidráulica suben y luego toman una fotografia, luego bajan, luego esta Ilay grabando todos los sonidos internos, luego Duke hace un pequeño agujero en un muro en donde fue en la cancha de basketball y ve que hay presos, luego James hace otro agujero y espia la oficina del director de la carcel y Ken lo seguia, pero ve una compuerta, mas adelante  
Que es eso? - Ken luego se acerca y luego ve  
Oye James - Ken  
Ahora no Ken - James  
Es enserio, tienes que ver esto - Ken  
Mientras tanto las mascotas se reunen  
Muy bien, tedos hemos visto que si hay humanos y aniamles - Ilay  
pero donde esta James - Napepsi  
No, lo se, debe estar en el otro lado siganme - Ilay luego todos van a buscar a James, mientras tanto James y Ken  
Esto, es sospechoso - James  
Debe ser obra de la carcel - Ken  
Si, de ellos- James

Ken debemos inspeccionar la carcel - James  
Mientras tanto la imagen se cambia directamente en la celda 9-3  
Hemos intentadp de todo y no hemos logrado salir - Max  
Siempre que intentamos salir, Grunt nos encuentra - Max  
Max, si tu no puedes, porque no dejas que Frankie lo haga? - Ozzy  
Bueno, ya me inspire en muchas formas de escape hasta pareceremos como una película - Frankie  
este es una película - Max  
Frankie, prepara un plan de escape - Ozzy  
tienes razon, cuento contigo - Max y luego se escucha una alarma y se escucha los alta voces  
Atencion todos, la carrera entre presos contra guardias empieza en 20 minutos en el coliseo! - Grunt desde el megafono y todas las celdas se habren  
Maldicion, es la hora de la carrera - Ozzy  
Oh, roedores y ahora que hago? - Max  
No podremos escapar, tendras que correr - Frankie  
Muy bien 1, 8, 9, es hora de la carrera - Killer  
tu no eres Decker - Max  
callate y al coliseo, ustedes tambien - Killer  
luego, la camara se ve desde arriba del coliseo y se ve como todos entran a ver la carrera, mientras que Vito esta con sus secuaces Mike y Morris  
Donde esta ese Max - Vito  
Sr. Parece que esta en los vestidores - Mike  
Ah, si, parece que esta listo para derrotarlos, Mike, Morris siganme - Vito  
Luego en la entrada de los competidores  
Donde esta ese cabeza hueca - Decker  
Ah, Dereck, Estas listo para que tu Jock pierda? - Vito  
Jajajaja, si, y el corredor mas estupido que elegistes - Decker  
Decker, hay un problema, aaah, Vito, nos volvemos a encontrar - Grunt  
Lo mismo digo Grunt, lo mismo digo - Vito  
Creo que llego la hora de apostar - Grunt  
Luego sale Max de los vestidores  
Maxi - Vito  
Don Max - Grunt  
(Vito y Grunt lo dijieron a la vez)  
Aaah, hay un problema? - Max  
No, es mas, escucha esta apuesta que les hare a estos polizontes - Vito  
si, Max, gana nos dejaras mas tiempo de receso, compraras un servicio de cable y Netflix y eliminaras el castigo del agujero - Vito  
que? - Max  
Jajajaja, si, pero si Jock, gana, ustedes no tendran receso, pasaran 4 horas de trabajo y la profundidad minima del agujero sera de 6 metros! - Grunt  
Es un trato - Vito  
Buena suerte - Decker  
Lo mismo para ti - vito  
Luego, Grunt y Decker se van,  
Vito, porque no le pedistes libertad a los presos - Max  
las reglas no me lo permiten, podemos apostar se todo menos libertad y mas años de carcel - Vito  
Esta bien - Max  
Luego Max se va a tomar agua, cuando lo llama Grunt  
Ey, Don Max! - Grunt y Max pone rostro de aburimiento  
Ya sabes, si pierdes te dare la libertad y si ganas - Grunt  
Te podre cadena perpetua! - Grunt  
Si, señor - Max  
Y recuerda se un buen perdedor - Grunt  
Y Max se va  
mientras tanto afuera de la carcel, James logra ver la fabica  
Que? - James  
Una fabrica, pero quienes trabajan ahi - Ken  
Luego, James y Ken se esconden porque Ryan llega  
No puedo crerrlo, les interesa la carrera que su trabajo! - Ryan  
esos, perros no harán lo que ellos le plazca, despues de la carrera todos repondrán su tiempo perdido y tendran 4 horas mas! - Ryan  
pero, señor, sobrepasaran las 16 horas - Domingo  
no, me importa Domingo, ellos lo quisieron y es mas para no perder tiempo no habra almuerzo hoy! - Ryan  
Entonces no comeran nada, es la unica hora de fuente de enrgia - Domingo  
callate y ayudame a llevar estos sacos - Ryan y le da unos sacos a Domingo  
Asi que usan los perros para trabajar en esas fábricas? - James  
Significa que no es amigo nuestro - Ken  
Pobre de Max, espero que no haya sufrido mucho, pero lo sacaremos de aqui, y cerraremos este lugar, rapido, reunamos con los demas - James  
Luego, la imagen cambia directamente cuando James, Ken las mascotas estan reunidos  
Bien, decidiremos atararlos, porque no son amigos nuestros de acuerdo? - James  
Se que Max estuvo en un peligro, porque esta carcel es inanimal, asi que lo atacaremos y cerraremos esta carcel - Ken  
Esto es lo que vamos hacer - James  
Luego la imagen cambia directamente en la salida del coliseo en donde se esucha coros  
Max, Max, Max, Max, - todos los presos en coro  
Y tambien los contrincantes  
Jock, Jock, Jock, Jock - Todos los presos en coro  
Mientras que Max esta en la salida

Del coliseo mientras que antes de salir Ozzy le dice el plan  
Mk, ya se que haras - Ozzy  
tienen un plan? - Max  
si, tu corre normal, pero veras un apagon en la tercera curva en ese momento debes cambiar tu direccion a esa puertilla, entras y estaremos nosotros y nos escaparemos - Ozzy  
Que, buena idea, asi no engañaria a ninguno - Max  
Buena suerte, para que el plan resulte - Ozzy  
luego Max sale al coliseo, y se ve muy lleno de presos y guardias, mientras que Max llega al inicio de la carrera.  
Muy bien, corredores, tienen una vuelta y el primero quien gana, se relizaran las apuestas - Grunt  
Luego, Killer saca un arma y dispara arriba y Max y Jock coren, corren, Jcok se adelanta, mas y mas mientras que Max esta muy atras  
Que? Que demonios, maldito Max, corre! - Vito  
Que?, esta haciendo? - Ozzy  
Buen trabajo Max - Grunt feliz  
Mientras que los presos empiezan a desesperanzarse  
Vamos, Max, tu puedes, o, no, no, no puede - Radar y llora  
Y los guardias se rien de el  
jajajajajajajajajajajajaja - Guardias  
Te robo la billetera, no lo alcanzas, jajajajajajaja - Killer  
Mientras que llego a la segunda curva  
Vamos, vamo, solo falta una curva, una curva - Max y luego vee la ultima curva y al momento en la central  
Se hacera la ultima curva - bebe foca  
Bien, a la cuenta de 3 - Ozzy  
1 - Frankie  
2- Doc  
3 - Ozzy y Max pero en distintas imagenes  
Luego, apagan las lucez del coliseo y en 2 segundos y se vuelve a encender, todos estan muy dudosos y luego todos se dan cuenta que Max no esta  
Que?, maldita sea, debe ser obra se Ozzy! - Vito  
Busquenlo, y si encuentran a Ozzy, matenlo! - Vito  
Jajaja, funciono el plan - Max  
Luego avanza del cuarto donde escondio a los desvestidores, luego Max sale y va a la salida principal, pero en el pasillo le ve Vito  
Ahi esta! - Vito  
Maldicon! - Max Luego hay una persecución  
que, no se escape! - Vito  
luego Max es segudio a los secuases Mike y Morris y Vito, donde lo llevan a un pequeño o callejon  
Maldicion - Max  
Valla, valla, valla, pero quien tenemos rodeado - Vito  
Vito, puedo explicarlo - Max  
Si, si puedes, intentas hacer lo mismo como lo hizo Ozzy, ahora vuelve al coliseo y gana esa carrera! - Vito  
Luego Max golpea a Vito y Vito ve que estan Ozzy, Frankie, Doc y bebe foca de tras de el  
Tu, maldito! - Vito  
Luego Ozzy y Vito empiezan a pelear  
Teníamos un trato! - Vito  
Callate, estupido! - Ozzy y golpea a Vito en la pared  
Padre, te ayudare - Bebe foca y lo apalsta encima de Vito  
Eso, es mi hijo, demosle una leccion a este perro - Ozzy  
Luego, Frankie ataca a Morris y Doc a Mike  
Toma esto, te are los golpes que hice en la toalla del... - Frankie fue interumpido porque Morris lo golpeo  
Te voy hacerte platicon! - Mike y Golpea a Doc  
Me las pagaras - Doc  
luego, golepa a Mike y empiezan una pelea  
Diablos, porque empezo una pelea, que mas podria pasar - Max y luego se escucha una explosion y todo vibro  
Que diablos fue eso! - Ozzy y Vito golpea la cabeza con un hierro  
jajajajaja, idiota - Vito  
Luego, en la entrada todo esta lleno de humo y entran la CAPOL  
Alto, CAPOL de los Estados Unidos. Quedan arrestado ustedes dos! - James  
maldicion, son la CAPOL, rapido Domingo enciende el auto - Ryan  
Luego, Ilay, y sus hijos disparan a los guardias tranquilizantes  
arresten a todos, arestenlos - Arthur  
luego, en la cochera Ryan y Domingo suben al auto, y al abrir la puerta se levantan James y Ken y los apuntan  
Quedan detenidos en nombre de la CAPOL - James y Ken a la vez.  
mientras tanto los demas buscan a Max  
Sigan buscando debe estar mas cerca! - Gidget  
Mientras tanto, en la pelea  
Ozzy golpea varias veces a Vito  
Veamos a ver si sos perro con esto! - Ozzy  
Y luego Vito golpea a Ozzy en su ingle  
Ooooj, mis ingleses, oooh, que dolooooor - Ozzy  
pastilla, estas bien? - Max  
Vas a apagar por esto - Ozzy y Max se incluye en la pelea  
Max golpea el rostro de Vito, mientras Ozzy lo empuja y Vito cae  
No pueden pelear como un perro de verdad - Vito  
y aparecen los guardias  
alto, detengan la pelea o todos moriran! - Decker  
Luego Max se detiene y retrocede y al retroceder su cabeza toca la pistola de Grunt

Muy bien, Don Max, quiero que ms acompañes - Grunt  
Grunt! - Max  
si, ahora camina o te vuelo los sesos - Grunt  
Luego, los policias golpean a Ozzy, Frankie, Doc y bebe foca pero ellos se defienden  
Toma esto canalla! - Ozzy  
Deja del golpear a los agentes! - Decker  
Nos vale oro! - Doc  
Maldicion, se estan revelando! - Killer  
Luego, Grunt lleva a Max al coliseo  
vas a morir - Grunt  
Luego aparece la CAPOL  
Agentes de CAPOL, nadie se mueva... - Ilay fue interumpido porque vio a Max  
Hermano! - Ilay  
Ilay? - Max  
Max - todos  
Que, amigos, familia, porque estan aqui? - Max  
Basta de reencuentros, ahora despidete de los, porque no lo veras otra vez - Grunt  
luego, todos los guardias salen y rodean el coliseo y apuntan a la CAPOL, mientras que la CAPOL, los apunta a ellos  
Luego aparecen Ozzy, Frankie, Doc y bebe foca  
Muy bien, Grunt se acabo, tu y tu carcel se iran a la quiebra! - Ozzy  
jajajajajaja, quien lo dice - Grunt  
El tiene razon - Vito y sus secuaces  
en esta pelea, he aprendido algo - Vito  
Acabar contigo - vito  
Luego, Grunt queda algo nervioso  
Ah, aha, no son muchos, contra mi! - Grunt  
luego aparecen todos los presos rodeando a todos hasta los guaridas, desde los asientos altos hasta abajo, y con esto Grunt se sorprendió  
Ahora, si son muchos - Grunt nervioso y Max golpea a Grunt  
Ooooh, mis ingleses, ooooooh, que dolooooor - Grunt luego se acuesta y lanza el arma, mientras Max lo recoje y apunta a Grunt  
Se acabo Grunt, la CAPOL te tiene rodeado - Max  
No, no, no, porque siempre las pandillas tienen que ganar, porque no es al revés - Grunt lamentando  
No - Napoleon  
Ellos no so una pandilla - Napoleon  
ellos, son un grupo de vigilacia para proteger a los inocentes - Napoleon y luego en un reproductor de video, se muestra el verdadero aseinato de Mark  
Y meter a los malos a la carcel - Napoleon  
Tiene razon - Tom y luego deja unas jualas donde estan los Leones atrapado  
Asi, es carnal, ya me siento mucho mejor - Snowball  
Les gusta su nueva casa? - Rocco  
Rrrrrrrr - los Leones murmurando  
Porque lo hicistes, porque asesinaron al agente Mark? - Napoleon a Salvatore  
Por nada, porque el trabajaba para la Familia Kuwani! - Salvatore  
Vamos, tu y yo, cara a cara - Napoleon  
Y luego aparecen James y Ken con Ryan y Domingo arestados  
Valla, valla, parece que tambien tus presos se artaron de vivir asi - James  
Luego con Napoleon y Salvatore  
Aaaah, estas loco, llevanos a prision! - Salvatore  
sera un placer, Salvatore - Max  
Llevatelo - Max  
Luego Tom lo levanta  
Paul ayudame con el resto  
Esta bien, Tommy - Paul  
Lamento lo que paso - Grunt  
Don Max y la familia Kuwani son buenos! - Grunt  
Olvida lo que paso, y mira a los verdaderos culpables - Max  
Tienes razon, te debo una disculpa, Max - Grunt  
Disculpa aceptada! - Max  
Que pasara con Ryan? - Grunt  
Ah, el, el se ira a prision por mucho tiempo - Max  
Me alegra de escuchar eso, porque yo ya me canse de ser un alcaide! - Grunt  
Todos los presos, pueden ser libres! - Grunt  
Grunt, idiota nos traicionastes! - Decker arestado  
Lo siento, solo dirigi a ordenes de Ryan - Grunt  
Todos son libres! - Grunt  
Y todos los presos bajan y se van a la salida  
Jajajaja, cuanto tiempo quieres estar en la carcel eh? - James  
Sentiras lo mismo, que ello sintieron cuando tu los maltratabas, jajajajajaja - Ken  
No, no, quiero ir a casa, no se porque emigre a este asqueroso pais, nooooooo - Ryan  
Me las pagaras Ryan! - Domingo  
Oigan, que hacemos con estos leones, ellos provocaron la muerte de Ringo y la muerte del agente Mark, y gracias a ellos empezo los problemas para Max en la priemra pelicula, y arruino la CAPOL, en esta peliucla, tambien tuvo muchos antecedentes ilicitos entre 1999 y 2019, bueno en estos ultimos 20 año - Tom  
Creo que deberiamos enviarlos al África, ellos pertenecen ahi, y en África no hay mascotas, es seguro para ellos - James  
Mientras Max y Grunt  
Oye, Max, me arestaran? - Grunt  
Bueno, veo que aprendistes la leccion, sabes me caias bien, excepto sus favores - Max  
Jajajajajajaja - Max y Grunt  
oigan, oigan, son libres - Grunt mientras que Max se reencuentra con su familia

No manches, to esto es tu familia, menos los presos? - Ozzy  
si, todos lo son - Max  
Ozzy! - Snowball  
aaah! Es ese mosntruo! - Ozzy  
no, no, no, espera - Snowball  
Siento lo que hice al intentarte matar - Snowball  
si, pero eran las ordenes de nuestro padre - Rocco  
Que?, y que paso con la pandilla? - Ozzy  
Ozzy, recuerda que los desechados y los Domésticos nos unimos y formanos la familia Kuwani - Max  
Max, hermano! - Ilay  
Ilay, hermano - Max  
Max, Amigo, que alegria de verte - Duke  
Duke! - Max  
Tio! - Napoleon  
Sobrinos, tanto tiempor sin verlos - Max  
Padre! - Gusanito  
Hijo, que alegria de verte - Max abraza a Gusanito  
Maxi! - Gidget  
Gidget! - Max y abraza a Gidget  
Te extrañe mucho - Max a Gidget  
Ah, Arthur? - Max  
si, y bueno, te debo una disculpa por haberte despedido, no sabia que los Leones tenian algo que ver con esto - Arthur  
Esta bien, Rossi, de todas formas al menos termino bien - Max  
y para compensartelo, quieres volver a la CAPOL? - Arthur  
Luego Max ve a su familia  
Me encantaria Arthur - Max  
Pero, siendo o no siendo un agente de la CAPOL, aun asi soy un familia Kuwani, y no soy un gángster, soy un vigilante y lider de mi grupo de vigilancia y nuestro deber es acabar con las pandillas, defender a los inocentes y enviar a los malos a la carcel - Max y luego se acerca el rostro y la imagen se funde a negro.  
luego los creditos comienza con la cancion de Chin Check, de N.W.A. y Snoop dog, pero la instrumental de fondo es, de GTA San Andreas, mientras salen Max, Ozzy, Frankie, Doc y bebe foca cantnado siendo representado cada uno de los raperos, y los reperos son los mismos que dieron voz a los 5 personajes

N , dub dub, dub double u, ech ech (aa) ech ech (aa)  
N , dub dub, dub double u, ech ech (aa) ech ech (aa)- Ozzy

Ice Cube  
(NN, dup dup, dup double u, aa)  
Dime si esta bebe foca- Frankie  
Dr. Dre  
Dígame, hablare con Max - Bebe foca  
MC Ren  
Estoy aquí, nigga - Max  
(NN, dup dup, dup doble u, aa, aa) Suelten al perro - Max  
Snoop Dogg  
Bow wow wow  
Que, que, qué, qué, qué - Ozzy

hielo Cube  
Soy un preso con una actitud gracias a todos.  
Y no me importa un roedor, lo mantengo lo gangsta,  
estoy a mi lado en el ce, pe, te,  
Dios bendiga la memoria de Eazy-E  
. ¿no para mí dónde diablos estarías?  
los policias son los Tres Traicioneros, malditos cobardes  
. Habría visto fiestas de rock de bebe foca y DOC  
Y habría visto a Max lanzar su dinero  
Y habría visto a Ozzy regalar ropa con su dinero  
Y a mi creando histotias mediocres - Frankie

MC Ren  
Esta es el gas propano por la que matan  
niggas Escuchan al villano niggas escupiendo con ellos los flujos de negro, Vete a europa, te fastidio desgraciado, también a lo negro  
Tengo algo para ti destrozado, Estos blancos vistiendo faldas como el papa  
¿A quién les encanta? obténerlos  
Quienes nos niggas te eliminanr tu ingenio  
Ama a la chica que confia en ti  
La saga termina con el grupo más peligroso del mundo  
Cinco en lo profundo de un golpe - Max  
(Im a spill it)

Coro  
Soy un preso, porfavor dejanme escapar (eliminado)  
Soy un estrangulador, me quiero ahogar (eliminado)  
Soy inocente, porfavor quien me va a sacar (eliminado) - Ozzy  
Porque soy un negro me arrestan vallan arestar a su madre y su abuela - Frankie  
( N , dub dub, dub double u, ech ech (aa) ech ech (aa)) - Ozzy  
Soy un preso, porfavor dejanme escapar (eliminado)  
Soy un estrangulador, me quiero ahogar (eliminado)  
Soy inocente, porfavor quien me va a sacar (eliminado) - Ozzy  
Porque soy un negro me arrestan vallan arestar a su madre y su abuela - Frankie  
(N , dub dub, dub double u, ech ech (aa) ech ech(aa)) - Ozzy

Dr. Dre  
Un lápiz, una pluma o un glock  
Soy el original, subliminal ,  
Titranium subterráneo  
, de mentalidad criminal,  
D-O-C veloz me entiendes con un capichi (con un capichi)  
Un par de notas y te atan por la cuerda  
Atacan como toneladas de coca-cola, feroz  
No quieres que las pistolas silbato  
Pintura de caramelo impala  
Hago azadones cuellos pop - Doc  
Snoop Dogg  
Maldita sea, aquí vamos de nuevo  
escapando con Max,  
de regreso a la carcel  
(él consiguió)  
los guardias tomaban coca-cola  
(yo vi)  
no podimos salir  
misma mika en la que estaba pasando desde entonces  
salimos por un cordón pero nos quedamos balanceando  
intentamos de todo para salir de esa carcel pero  
los guardias no nos permitieron, hasta la carrera  
que fue un compleo caos, y nos liberamos de un maldita vez - Ozzy

del cubo de hielo  
Mira mi negro, podemos estar donde queramos  
vamos a reunirnos, hacer un escape, ¿por qué diablos no? - Frankie  
MC Ren ¿Por qué diablos no? - Max  
Dr. Dre ¿Por qué diablos no? - Bebe foca y Doc  
Snoop Dogg ¿Por qué diantres no? - Ozzy  
Ice Cube Porque estoy haciendo musica  
que tuve que limpiar el micrófono, desde 1985 - Frankie

Snoop Dogg  
N , dub dub, dub double u, ech ech (aa) ech ech (aa) - Ozzy  
Negros, Negros - Ozzy  
negros negros - Max  
negros negros - Frankie  
negros negros - bebe foca  
aja aja - Doc

Cubo de hielo Causamos una  
tragedia,  
sistemáticamente, sistemáticamente, en tu casa sin una llave.  
¿Qué tan dañado estaría la carcel junto con los presos adentro, y la policia valiendoles? - Frankie

Dr. Dre  
Asalto y batería, ¿qué nos trae esa mentalidad de calle?  
Academia de ciclistas de la costa oeste recta  
un negro concreto, esa es mi realidad - Bebe foca

Snoop Dogg Salimos de la carcel, y los guardias se van a otra - Ozzy  
Mc Ren se lo merecen por corruptos - Max  
Snoop Dogg Bueno, tenía que ser el - Ozzy

Dr. Dre Los  
trucos mentirosos les decían los policias que tenía una llave Las  
azadas hacen que el mundo sea más difícil de lo que debe ser - Doc  
(Sí, así es)  
Soy un preso, porfavor dejanme escapar (eliminado)  
Soy un estrangulador, me quiero ahogar (eliminado)  
Soy inocente, porfavor quien me va a sacar (eliminado) - Ozzy  
Porque soy un negro me arrestan vallan arestar a su madre y su abuela - Frankie  
(NN, dup dup, dup doble u, aa, aa)  
Soy un preso, porfavor dejanme escapar (eliminado)  
Soy un estrangulador, me quiero ahogar (eliminado)  
Soy inocente, porfavor quien me va a sacar (eliminado) - Ozzy  
Porque soy un negro me arrestan vallan arestar a su madre y su abuela - Frankie  
N , dub dub, dub double u, ech ech (aa) ech ech (aa) - Ozzy  
N , dub dub, dub double u, ech ech (aa) ech ech (aa) - Max  
N , dub dub, dub double u, ech ech (aa) ech ech (aa) - Frankie  
N , dub dub, dub double u, ech ech (aa) ech ech (aa) - Bebe foca  
N , dub dub, dub double u, ech ech (aa) ech ech (aa) - Doc  
La musica se para y empieza un corto, pero esta a la pantalla completa.  
Ilay, ilay - Napoleon  
Que pasa hijo? - Ilay  
Existe cuatros seres poderosos que controlan el mar, los rayos, y la resurrección? - Napoleon  
Napoleon, de donde sacastes esas cosas? - Ilay  
de este libro, que me encontre - Napoleon y luego Ilay ve el libro y lo lee  
Mitologias Afroeuropeos - Ilay  
jajajajajaja, no creeas esto, solo son mito de esa zona - Ilay  
Luego, Napoleon va con Max  
tio, tio, existe cuatros seres poderoso que controlan el mar, los rayos y la resurrección? - Napoleon  
Sobrino, de donde sacastes eso? - Max  
De este libro, que me encontre -Napoleon y luego Max ve el libro y lo lee  
Mitologias Afroeuropeos - Max  
Jajajajajaja, esto es estupido, sobrino no creas en estas cosas, solo son falsos, como tu hermano - Max  
Luego Napoleon se va con Ozzy  
Pastilla, pastilla, pastilla - Napoleon  
ya te dije que no me llames pastilla, que quieres? - Ozzy  
Existe cuatros seres poderosos que controlan el mar, y los rayos y la resurrección - Napoleon  
Ozzy hiba hablar, pero fue interumpido por Napoleon  
Diras, no, esos son mitos porque este libro que leei es de mitos Afroeuropeos! - Napoleon  
Pues de hecho, existe y tamos jugando a las cartas - Ozzy  
queeee? - Napoleon sorprendido  
Hola, hermano nuestro, yo soy osiris, un ser poderoso de egipto, quien controlo la resureccion, la renovación, los cultivos y el vino - Osiris  
Yo soy poseidon, un ser poderoso griego que controlo el mar y las aguas - Poseidon

Yo soy odin ,ser poderso noruego, que controlo la guerra, la muerte, la sabiduría y soy el supremo de noruega - odin  
Y. Yo soy Hades, soy el ser poderoso griego del inframundo - Hades  
Woooo, es real, Ilay, Max, Hermanos, vengan y miren quienes estan aqui! - Napoleon  
Que?, es real? - Ilay  
No, es posblie? - Max  
quien eson esos locos - Gusanito  
Son los seres poderosos de Afroeuropea - Napoleon  
el es Odin - Napoleon apuntando a Odion  
El es hades - Napoleon apuntando a Hades  
El es Osiris - Napoleon apuntando a Osiris  
Y el es poseidon - Napoeoon apuntando a poseidon  
Cielo santo, ellos existen, no lo puedo creerlo! - Napoleon falso  
Vaya, vaya, parece que ya te desconfiastes - Napolex  
No, aun asi, mi religión seguira siendo el mismo, ahora, hola yo soy Napoleon Falso - Napoleon falso  
yo, soy Napolinicin, y ahora puedo hablar, - Napolincin  
eeg, algo - Napolincin  
Yo soy Napolex - Napolex  
Yo soy Napepsi - Napepsi  
deja ver si aprendi sus nombres - Gusanito  
Odin, Osiris, Hades y Poposeidon - Gusanito  
que, dijistes de mi! - Poseidon  
perdon, perdon, crei que bromeaba tambien - Gusanito  
Jajajajaja, yo tambien te estaba bromeando, jajajajajaja - Poseidon  
Jajajajajajaja - Gusanito  
si, si, es una buena broma hijo - Max  
Gusanito, no bromees a ellos, de acuerdo? - Gidget  
Si, mamá - Gusanito  
Quienes son estos fantasmas? - Duke  
Quien es esta pelota - Osiris  
Oigan, eso me ofendio, bueno soy Duke de Liechtenstein - Duke  
Yo, soy Osiris - Osiris  
Yo, soy Hades - Hades  
Yo, soy Poseidon - Poseidon  
Yo soy Odin - Odin  
oigan, deberíamos tener un orden - Odin  
tienes razon, vamos a ordenarnos - Hades  
Yo, sere primero - Odin  
No, yo sere primero! - Hades  
Jajajaja, dejen de pelear y es obvio que yo sere el primero - Poseidon  
Tonterias, yo sere el primero, asi como estaba - Osiris  
Saben algo, mejor no importa el orden - Ilay  
si, seria aburrido, si hacemos un orden, o algo asi - Max  
Esta bien - Odin, Osiris, Hades y Poposeidon  
Por sierto se nos olvido algo que mencionar - Osiris  
somos, los cuidadores de los Napoleones - odin  
que? - Napoleon, Napoleon Falso, Napolincin, Napolex y Napepsi  
Si, ustedes son niños, somos protectores de ustedes hasta la juventud - Hades  
y, yo controlo las actitudes negativas, asi que, si ellos se portan mal, es porque me fui a tomar un baño - Hades  
Increible - Ilay  
padre, madre, cuando tendre un ser protector, cuando, cuando? - Gusanito emocionado  
Buen, creo que ya lo tienes - Max  
Muy bien, mi ser protector es - Gusanito  
Saitan! - Gusanito  
aaaaa - Max y luego le lanza el borramemorias a Gusanito  
weeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhh - Gusanito  
ajajajajajaja, claro que si tiene, el y son - Odin  
sus padres - Hades, Odin, Osiris y Poseidon  
significa que soy un ser poderoso? - Max  
Max, no exageres - Gidiget  
claro, que si, soy el ser mas poderoso de todos, bueno, pues ya que - Max  
luego, James entra  
Muy bien, ya llegamos, ahora todos acomodense, para la foto de la histotia - James  
Baya, ya conocieron a Odin, Osiris, Hades y Poposeidon - Tom  
Muy bien, todos acerquense - James  
Luego toma la foto y sale un imagen de esa foto y Max concluye todo  
Asi es mi familia, La familia Kuwani, son somos Gangsters, somos un grupo de vigilacia, para proteger a los inocentes y enviar a los malos a la carcel -Max  
luego la imagen se pone negra y empieza los creditos con la cancion de Le Freak de Chic, luego la cancion de Planet Rock de Afrika Bambaata & Soul Sonic Force mientras al rededor de las letras hay una fotos de la algunas escenas de las 3 peliculas.  
al final de los creditos, sale una pantalla en la vida real, donde sale el disco de la pelicula y solo se escucha la voz de Jack Cook (interpretado por Luis Cook)  
Fue una gran película, para mi creacion y para la mascota de esta compañia, muchas gracias por producirla - Jack Cook  
Luego, se funde la imagen y aparece una foto donde arriba dice EN MEMORIA DE JACK COOK, y en medio esta una foto de el, en el año 1988, mientras que abajo dice las fechas:  
7 DE JUNIO DE 1953 - 16 SE SEPTIEMBRE DE 2006,

luego se funde la imagen, luego sale el logo de Columbia Pictures, luego de Illumination Entertainment y por ultmo de Sony Television.


End file.
